


Attention.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Historical, Leo-centric - Freeform, LeoxVixx, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Readwithcaution, Smut, Warnings May Change, bottomleo, leoxeveyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Taekwoon dislikes attention.However, he was born with it.-------------------------------------------Please read this story with caution since I'm not able to detail everything.





	1. .1.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for this book. Again, it may not have any plot or anything and I have no idea what to do. I just write whatever comes to my mind.
> 
> This is a Leo x Vixx book. Meaning that it is a Leo centric story. If you don't like it, don't read. Smut chapters will have warnings.
> 
> I doubt myself that I will be able to write this properly, as in trying make it related with the timeline.
> 
> Please give me tips on what should be written in historical era, I would love it and credits will also be given.
> 
> Below are the ages of the members for the few chapters. If any of you get confused if its the past or present, just ask ^^
> 
> This book should be read with caution.
> 
> I cannot detail everything since I don't know what I will be doing.
> 
> Ages will be changed since it goes back and forth from past to future
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
>   -------------------------------------------------  
> 
> Seo Inguk - 22 y.o
> 
> Hakyeon - 19 y.o 
> 
> Taekwoon - 15 y.o
> 
> Jaewhan - 18 y.o 
> 
> Wonshik - 17 y.o 
> 
> Sanghyuk - 14 y.o 
> 
> Hongbin- 16 y.o 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you for reading so far.（⌒▽⌒）❤
> 
> -Shinruyi2004

Hakyeon finished his last assassination for the night. He heaved out a tired sigh and kicked the door shut behind him in frustration. He threw himself on the bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. He was about to close his eyes to fall asleep but a low knock stopped him from doing so. He groaned and got up from the bed to open the door. He surprised to see who the person was behind the door.

"Welcome back sire." Taekwoon says with his soft low voice.

"How did you know I'm back?" Hakyeon asked. He was certain that all lights were off when he came back and he hadn't seen anyone outside.

"I saw you from the roof." 

"Wasn't it warned not to go there?"

"I'm sorry." Taekwoon apologized as he bowed his head.

"It's dangerous, don't go there again." Hakyeon said only for the safety of the younger.

 "Yes, sire."

"Why are you here?"

Taekwoon hands him neatly folded fresh clothes with his head still low. Hakyeon smiled at the younger's action and couldn't help but ruffle his slightly long silky hair. He swears he could see the younger blush when he did that. He took the clothes from him and knelt down to see the smaller ones face. Taekwoon had a small smile on the pink face which became a darker shade when Hakyeon looked at him fondly. He backed away from surprise and made the older one chuckle at his behavior. 

"Come in. Sleep with me tonight." Hakyeon says.

"A-are you sure about that?" Taekwoon asks despite looking up at the elder with a bright face. 

"Yeah. It's been so long anyway." Hakyeon says with a smile.

"Th-thank you!" The younger says as he hugs the older, head only reaching the chest. Hakyeon pats it and moves back a bit so that he can close the door.

Taekwoon was half-asleep when Hakyeon got in the blankets after changing clothes. He kept himself busy by humming a tune that Jaehwan taught him a few days ago.

"Which song is that?" Hakyeon asks

"Yoon Hwa Jae In's Longing."

"Hmm." 

Hakyeon realizes that the soft humming stops after a while, indicating that the younger had gone to sleep. Hakyeon strokes the younger's head as he takes in the beautiful features of him. He finally goes to sleep after patting Taekwoon's head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon wakes up to a Jaehwan in Hakyeon's room, shaking him hard and screaming like an annoying alarm.

"WAAAKKEE UUUPP!!" Jaewhan gets a pillow to his face.

Taekwoon sits up with a pissed but still sleepy face and Jaehwan wanted to kiss him right there, but he controlled himself and instead caressed his hands over Taekwoon's. The other one looks at him and pouts.

"Where is Hakyeon?" He asks.

Jaehwan would have smooched Taekwoon's cheek if he did not ask that question which made him frown.

"His dad called him." Jaehwan answers.

Taekwoon nodded in understanding. He laid down again, tugging Jaewhan's hand which were on his so as to get the other one to lie down with him. Jaehwan had a bright smile on his face as he laid down with Taekwoon and pulled him closer to his chest. He heard Taekwoon sigh in content and he couldn't feel any more joyful. 

He was caressing his head with the other hand and stops for a moment when he hears soft snores coming from the raven-haired. He closed his eyes to focus on the soft breaths of Taekwoon and had fallen asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaehwan woke up when the skies were in orange and the side to his left was empty. He was neatly tucked into the bed and knew that it was Taekwoon's work. A loud slam of the sliding door made him shout in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go back to your town today?" Hakyeon says as he yanks off the blankets Jaehwan was in.

"Hey!" Jaehwan yelled at his rather rude behavior.

"What? You are in my room, sleeping on my bed even though a room is arranged for you." Hakyeon scowled

"Calm down prince, Taekwoon pulled me here." Jaehwan defends.

"Taekwoon?" 

"Yes?" They both look towards the open door and saw Taekwoon holding a cup emitting steam.

"Come here." Hakyeon says coldly making the younger nervous. He carefully walks over to Hakyeon and hands him the cup while holding it with both hands with his head down.

"Look at me." Hakyeon orders after taking the cup from the younger. Taekwoon hesitantly looks up and his eyes lock with Hakyeon's.

"Is it true that you pulled Jaewhan to sleep with you?" Hakyeon asks with a tone that made Taekwoon afraid.

"Y-y-yes,s-sire." Taekwoon stammers.

"Yah, Hakyeon, don't scare him!" Jaewhan scolds Hakyeon.

Hakyeon now only realised that the raven was trembling. He gave a warm smile to him and the other seemed to have stopped trembling but nervousness was still evident.

"I'm sorry Wonnie, I got angry that Jaehwan was in my room and for the fact that he was with you." Hakyeon apologizes as ruffles the younger's hair. He felt the slight nod the Taekwoon gave as his hand was still on the raven head.

"Wh-why?" Taekwoon asks. Hakyeon took a moment to figure out what the younger was asking about till he realized that the raven was asking about his anger.

"I-its not something you would understand." Hakyeon answered, embarrassed that he showed the acts of jealousy in front of a 15 years old child. Taekwoon pouts at the answer and Hakyeon wants to squish the younger's cheeks, but he refrains himself. He gulps down the liquid in the cup only to hand his tongue from his mouth in disgust. Taekwoon chuckles at the elder's behavior and takes the cup from his hand.

"Can I take my leave?" Taekwoon and Jaewhan harmonize which makes them both chuckle.

"Yes." Hakyeon grants permission to only the youngest. When Jaehwan was about to follow behind he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What?" Jaehwan asks.

"I have some matters to discuss." Hakyeon says with a serious face. Jaehwan sighed and waited for Taekwoon to be out of their sight before he closed the door.

"Your father said something, didn't he?" Jaehwan speaks.

"Correct. He said there is a possibility of war with the Kim's." Hakyeon informs.

"Nothing new." 

"But... the Han's are allied with them." Hakyeon looked like he was about to cry.

"Say what!?" Jaehwan yelled, feeling betrayed by the news. "Tell me it's just a rumor." Jaehwan sounds as if he's pleading.

"I would like that too." Hakyeon replies with sorrow in his voice.

Jaehwan falls on his hands and knees and saw the dark patch that his tears made as they fell on the wooden floor. "Why?"

-_--__--__--__---_--__--__--__---_--__--__--__---_--__--__--__---_--__--__--__---_--__--__--__--

Hello y'all. Sorry for this, because believe me, even I'm there beside you, which implies that I have no clue where I'm going with this. Thank you for reading and please leave comments!

-Shniruy2004


	2. .2.

Jaehwan falls on his hands and knees and saw the dark patch that his tears made as they fell on the wooden floor. "Why?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Han family were the greatest allies, heck even brother's to the Lee and Cha family. They've helped each other ever since they met. However, last year, there was a drought in one of the important Han lands. The area was practically their main productive land. The Han family begged the Cha family for relief but the Cha family were already supporting a part of their own smaller drought-affected areas. Han asked help from the Lee's but they disregarded them as the rumors about the war with the Min's were more important.

Helpless, the Han family went to what they thought was their last resolve, the Jung's. To their fortune, the Jung's and the Kim's were together. So, when a member of the Han was telling their misfortune to a Jung representative, a Kim happened to be passing by and overheard their conversation. To Kim's surprise, the Jung representative had agreed to help them. The Kim now emerged and said that they would assist the Jung's and it was final.

After seeing more than satisfying results of the Jung and Kim collaboration, the Han's held a feast to thank them. On the night of the feast, the Han's asked both the Jung's and the Kim's if they wanted to be allies for future troubles. However, only the Kim's agreed.

"How about Jung-sshi? We can help you during later troubles." The Han offered.

"No, thank you. We very much love your offer but we can't accept such generosity."

"Oh, Jung-sshi, don't be so humble. This is a good chance and you should accept it." The Han prompted.

"Thank you very much, but I'm afraid we have not much power nor fame, so I think hardly anybody would come after us." The Jung told.

"Well, if one does not want we cannot force them to, isn't that right Han-sshi?" The Kim spoke.

"True. But are you sure Jung-sshi?" This was the last attempt.

"Yes. I am very certain." The Jung spoke firmly with no hesitance in his words.

"It's a feast! Don't be all serious, enjoy!" The Kim spoke.

"Well, CHEERS!!" The Jung shouted and all the others echoed with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast was over, Sanghyuk went to his father's side to help the drunk leader. After taking him to his room, Sanghyuk spoke: "Father, do you remember the Jung's son?"

"Huuuh? Juunngg?" His father drunk father slurred.

"Leave it. I'll discuss the matter tomorrow." Sanghyuk sighed.

"Hyyuuukk." His father called out.

"Yes father?"

"Caalll your mootherr."

"Alright." Sanghyuk sighed and asked a servant to inform his mother to attend to his father. With that, he walked to his own room and sat on his bed, still brain-storming about the Jung family.

\-----------------------------------------------

He swears he remembers a small boy that was near Jung-sshi but was always peeking from his father's back while clutching onto his father's robe as if it was his life. Whenever Sanghyuk tried to look over, the child would completely hide and then his head would peek out a while after.   
Sanghyuk was 6 at that time but he was witty.

It had taken Sanghyuk some effort to make the other come out along with the help of both of their dads. The boy was just playing around in the afternoon and as soon as he heard the sound of wheels rolling on the ground, he ran to his father who laughed and the child hid behind him like as if someone was going to hurt him. 

Who would do that? Such a beautiful child he was. Sanghyuk caught a glimpse of him and he really wanted to know the other. Sanghyuk's attention was on the boy who was not really hiding since he came out to listen to whatever their Fathers were discussing. Smiling when they say something humorous and tilting his head when he didn't understand some matters. It was cute.

On that day, it was decided that he and his father would stay for a night at the Jung's place and Sanghyuk didn't have anything against it. In the midst of their fathers' discussion, his attention was caught when his father asked about the boy behind the Jung. He saw how fondly the other's father was prompting him to greet his father. The boy shook his head many a time but finally surrendered. His head was hung low and he was shaking when his father was talking about him.

"Han-sshi, this is my youngest son, Taekwoon. He's going to start 7." The Jung spoke with fondness in his voice. He was patting Taekwoon's back so gently to make him greet the Han but the younger was just shaking.

"It seems he's a shy one." Sanghyuk's father laughed.

"Very much. He hardly speaks to anyone other than his siblings, my wife and me." The Jung said.

"He can make friends with my Sanghyuk here." Sanghyuk's father patted his head and he nodded at the Jung who smiled warmly at him.

"Taekwoon, go talk to him, you're older, so take care of him okay?" The Jung said and Taekwoon looked at him as if he said some kind of taboo.  
Older?  
What is an older supposed to do?  
Despite that, he nodded and carefully walked to Sanghyuk and tugged at his dress. Sanghyuk was confused but the both their fathers were smiling at the two and nodding in approvingly. He got up and followed wherever Taekwoon would take him, putting his guard up just in case. 

When they had stopped walking, Sanghyuk almost cried. Taekwoon had taken him to a lake he didn't know of. The lake was clean. The water was blue indicating its purity. There were tulips near it, which were surely planted. Taekwoon pulled him to huge flat stones, a big one and a smaller one connected to it. Taekwoon sat one the smaller one and patted on the bigger one's flat surface. Sanghyuk gladly sat on it and awed at the colorful tulips that were planted very prettily.

"Did you plant those?" Sanghyuk asked as his eyes were now on Taekwoon. The other nodded in reply, eyes fixated on his fiddling pale hands. "Its very pretty." Hyuk thought out loud but he managed to bring a shy smile on the other's face. 

Taekwoon showed Sanghyuk around the mansion while Sanghyuk engaged some chats with Taekwoon about his family, his likes and dislikes, how he spends his time and more. They had become friends within just a few hours. 

It was nighttime and their fathers had come to the main room for dinner. Taekwoon was told to eat together and to both their fathers' surprise, he sat next to Sanghyuk. The two chatted even while eating but their fathers only looked at them fondly.

After dinner, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk had to sadly apart, both of them still want each others company. Sanghyuk's father noticed the frown on his child's face and he only smiles. They had become such good friends within a matter of hours, it was endearing. 

"Son." The Han spoke.

"Yes?" Sanghyuk replied still with the frown on his face.

"Do you want to sleep with the Jung's son?" The Han asks and he almost bursts out laughing at the way his son lightens up. 

"Can I, father?" Sanghyuk asks with a bright tone that the Han manages to let out a chuckle.

"Go ask his father, it depends on him." Sanghyuk's father says even though he knows very well that the Jung would be more than happy to let his son sleep with his own.

"Thank you, father!" Sanghyuk exclaims and pecks his father on the cheeks before dashing out of the room to get permission from the Jung. The Han was frozen for a few seconds. Its not so bad to fulfill your child's wishes once in a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon was joyous when he heard Sanghyuk talking to his father about sleeping with him. He was already preparing Sanghyuk's bed without even hearing if his father gave permission or not. Just as he placed the pillow carefully on the mattress, his room's door was slid open and there was his father with Sanghyuk beside him. His father was a bit surprised that Taekwoon had already prepared a bed.

"I guess I don't have to ask anymore." Taekwoon's father said.

Taekwoon smiled at his father and hugged him tight for allowing Sanghyuk to sleep with him. His father stokes his head and Taekwoon only loved it.

"Sanghyuk, you can sleep in his room." He says to Sanghyuk and patted his back twice.

"Well then boys, you have to wake early tomorrow since we have a special function." The Jung announces.

"What is it father?" Taekwoon asks out of curiosity.

"You will see if you wake up early." His father said and left after saying a "Goodnight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure you all might have understood that this was a part of the past, like when both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were kids. Taekwoon is 6 and Sanghyuk is also 6. Taekwoon is a year older the Sanghyuk but I didn't write it the ages as the Korean rule. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	3. .3.

"You will see if you wake up early." His father said and left after saying a "Goodnight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon got up early as he was told to, deciding that a lack of sleep wouldn't harm him too much. After he took a fresh shower and did all his business in the bathroom, he attempted to wake Sanghyuk up. 

The younger was asleep with a soft expression on his face and it was very cute. Taekwoon felt guilty for keeping him awake late, so he lets the other sleep a while more. As soon as he exits his room, he hears carriages, the rolling of wooden wheels on the ground. So many of them? He looks from the window only to see two carriages, far from each other but his hearing was sharp enough to detect both. He goes out to peek from the house's front door and sees a carriage moving towards the entryway.

Curious but nervous, he approaches his father who was standing outside as the carriage stops in front of their front gate. He runs to his father, almost tripping but thankfully someone caught him. He straightened himself immediately but his head was low.

"I-I de-deeply a-apologise." Taekwoon stammered.

"Be careful." Is what the boy, with sleepy eyes, says before he walks to a man greeting his father. He was taller than Taekwoon by just a little. Taekwoon walked to his father silently, try his best not to get any attention from the one he was speaking with nor the boy. 

"Is this your son Jung-sshi?" The older man's deep voice asks. Great.

"Ah, yes he is." Taekwoon's father said with a smile on his lips as he ruffles Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon's instinct told him to bow 90 degrees when his eyes met the tall older's ones. An unfamiliar chuckle erupted and Taekwoon glanced up, still bowing and saw the man's hand coming to pat his head once and ruffling it. The nervousness in Taekwoon had lightened just but 0.2%

"What a pretty one!" The man spoke. He was wearing a mauve colored hanbok, the lower body's cloth being abalone. The hanbok had fancy silver designs. His son too was wearing the same, except his hanbok was more of a lilac color. Taekwoon stood straight but his eyes, as always, staring low. 

"His name is Taekwoon, he's turning 7." Taekwoon's father said.

Oh. That. It was his birthday today. He was overjoyed by getting a friend yesterday that he forgot that it was his birthday. But so many carriages? He didn't know that his father had these many acquaintances. How will he if he hides whenever someone comes? Is he going to celebrate his birthday with people he doesn't know? Well, he at least has Sanghyuk.

"This is Wonshik, my eldest son. I have a daughter too but she caught a cold and has to rest with her mother." The man speaks. They were interrupted by another carriage rolling at their entryway and stops. A tall man, wearing pigeon colored hanbok with ash at the lower part, glossy red designs of silk stepped out, with a two boys following behind, one being slightly tanner and shorter than the other. The tan boy was wearing sage colored hanbok, mink for the pants and has designs only at the sleeves that were in silver. The taller one was wearing fern colored hanbok, silver designs at the collar and fossil colored for the lower half. They looked similar and it was easy to recognize them as brothers.

It wouldn't take a genius to guess they were nobles or higher. Taekwoon just stared at them and instinctively peek from behind his father. He didn't know how and when he had come to his father's back but he thought he was safe. He didn't dare to look up, the man had a friendly face but a big scar stretching on his cheeks said otherwise. The boys at his both sides were his sons who had stoic faces and it only made Taekwoon more scared. 

"Jung-sshi! Kim-sshi! Nice to see you!" The father of the two spoke as he hugged the mentioned ones. After the short greeting, he looked at Kim's child first and then to the mush of raven silky hair peeking from behind the Jung. He crouched down and had a mischievous smile on his face as he went behind the Jung to take a look at what he presumed to be his child. 

As soon as Taekwoon caught a glimpse of the older man, he tried to run but he was brought into an embrace and his legs were lifted off the ground. "Haha! Caught you!" The Cha said cheerfully as he picked up the child who was trying to hide himself, covering his face with his small hands being the best he could do. The Cha was laughing and the other two elders were chuckling at Taekwoon's behavior. "Aww, baby, let me look at your face~" The Cha cooed at Taekwoon who was still hiding his now teary face. He was scared but he had to obey. He slowly brought his hand down and the man's cheerful face became surprised. 

"Jung-sshi! You never told me you got another girl!" The Cha spoke feeling betrayed. The Jung and the Kim along with his son burst out laughing and the Cha's were nothing but confused. "Lord, that's Taekwoon, my youngest and only son." The Jung said while pretending to clear his tears from his eyes. 

"What!? But this baby looks like a cute girl!" The Cha spoke his opinion, his two sons nodding approvingly since they were same minded. Taekwoon sniffed once and the tears that were threatening to flow had stopped, saltwater pooling in his eyes. The pink color on his cheeks had the Cha cooing at him. His hands came up to hide his face again only to be gently pulled back by the one who's arms he was in. "I want to see your pretty face Taekwoon." The Cha tutted at him. He was no longer scared of this man anymore. He mellowed in the Cha's arm and his head was hidden behind the crook of the older's neck.

"Oh, you're all here?" A familiar voice was heard, the voice of the Han. 

"Han-sshi! You stayed over?" The Cha spoke, not bothering about Taekwoon in his arms. The boy was probably lighter than his youngest son. 

"Yes. It would be troublesome to go back and come again." The Han spoke and looked around and found that someone was missing. "Where is Sanghyuk?" The Han asked.

"Asleep." Taekwoon's muffled voice said, finally moving from the Cha's neck to face the Han. The Han smiled. "That's good then. Has Lee-sshi not arrived yet?" This time the Han directs the question towards the elders. The Cha's sons were conversing with Kim's son and Taekwoon was still cradled in the Cha's arm who seemed to be enjoying carrying him. 

"He said he was going to come during the evening. He has some work to attend to." The Kim informed.

"Do you know what happened?" The Jung asked.

"Some village caused a riot and his oldest son is out of town, so he has to deal with it." The Cha informs.

"Then should we halt the celebration until evening?" The Jung suggested. 

"His wish. His day." The Cha says and shakes Taekwoon in his arms. 

"I can wait, father." Taekwoon says. He doesn't mind as long as he thought it would make the elders happy. All of them nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, we'll start as soon as the Lee arrives." The Jung announces. Taekwoon nods and looks up at the Cha, fear coming back when he observes the scar on his cheeks. The Cha looks at him in amusement and he hadn't realized that his hand was on the older's cheek, gentle and careful fingers running through his scar. 

"Do you want to know about it?" The Cha asks Taekwoon and the younger nods eagerly. "Nope! Not yet. I'll tell you when you're old enough!" The Cha teased and Taekwoon pouted. He was put down and the Cha pinched his cheeks. "Don't pout! I promise I'll tell you when you're old enough!" The Cha assured. Taekwoon only nodded and lightly stroked his reddening cheeks once the elder had stopped pinching it. 

"Hey, do you want to play with us?" The tanned boy came to him. Taekwoon looked at his father and his father smiled in approval. This time, Taekwoon smiled brightly and it made all of them awe at him. Such a precious smile.

Taekwoon was just joyous since he could make more friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Little Taekwoon is very happy! Thank you for reading and please comment!


	4. .4.

Taekwoon was just joyous since he could make more friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and the place was in a festive mood. All the nobles were coming in with gifts and then wishing Taekwoon if he was passed by otherwise sending their regards through his family. Taekwoon wasn't present in the main room. He was in the guest room with Hakyeon, Inguk, Wonshik and Sanghyuk and some of the nobles' kids who would be in the room for not more than 5 minutes.

the five famous friends were discussing what they would do for the upcoming summer. they would have to decide between hiking a mountain to reach a mystic hot spring which was rumored to deepen the friendship between individuals and maybe awaken hidden desires and feelings for a person and his unrequited or just go visit each others' places and stay over.

They all had become friends within a short time span and Taekwoon had come to know that the ones he first met today were all already acquainted with Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk, unlike Taekwoon, would attend every visits his father would go to, wanting to be helpful to his father in any possible ways. So it was no surprise that Sanghyuk already knows them and plus, he was a friendly and cute kid that everyone likes.

Sounds of cheers disrupted on whatever the five of them were doing. They got up and walked towards the main door to see a nobles carriage come in. The door opened and came out a handsome man with two boys on each of his sides. The man only showed luxury as his hanbok indicated. Carmine hanbok with beautiful gold designs and cedar colored silk at the bottom. The boy on the right who had thick lips, big nose, and doe eyes was wearing orchid colored hanbok with gold designs and anchor color at the lower part. The boy on the left, big eyes and a pretty smile with deep dimples was wearing Carolina colored hanbok with gold designs along with ash colored bottom clothes.

They got quite a positive response from the crowd. They were taken inside by a servant of the Jung's, probably to the main room where the five of them would be called into. "Let's go to the main room," Hakyeon spoke and all of them nodded and followed behind Hakyeon. Their fathers were holding proud smiles when they stepped into the main room, where a whole feast was set. Taekwoon ran to his father and the others dispersed to their own.

"Shall we go out now?" The Kim asked.

The Jung nods in response and holds Taekwoon's hand making the smaller look up to his father's smiling face. He was nervous but with his father, he believes that he can stand it. The Jung's walked out first, with the other families following behind. The crowds created a huge uproar of cheers and Taekwoon's palms were sweaty and his hands clenched his father's tightly.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Taekwoon's father asked loud enough for everyone to hear. All those present averted their attention to the Jung and he pushed an unwilling Taekwoon front, using a bit more force than intended since his son was not cooperating. Taekwoon hated his father for the first time. All he wanted to do was to be out of attention and his father just pushed everyone him front even though he was unwilling.

He was at the brim of breaking down into a crying mess but he kept himself strong. Eyes of more than thousands were on him and he felt like dying. He doesn't want their attention.'Please look away and continue whatever you were doing' is what he begged in his mind. His father pats his head.

Taekwoon would have bled his hand if his father hadn't come to comfort him. Even a pat on the head would be enough to stop him from digging his nails deeper into his palms. He looked up with teary eyes. The Jung felt a pang of guilt when he could see clearly in his son's eyes that were begging him.

"Today is my son's, Jung Taekwoon's 7th birthday. I sincerely thank all those present here for attending this celebration. Please enjoy yourselves tonight!" The Jung announces and the crowd cheers before they all start to enjoy themselves. The Jungs walk down the higher platform and join the nobles. Taekwoon hated every part of the party. He hates nobles. 

He was made to stick around with his father since he felt irresponsible that he couldn't greet the crowd. Whenever his father was engaged in a conversation with the noble, the noble would pick him up and place the boy on their laps. It would be okay if they just shook their legs just as a person would entertain a baby but Taekwoon could swear that he felt something poking at his butt and the ones lap he was sitting on would shake his legs, making it even more uncomfortable and disgusting for Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon had got off a noble's lap which got his a tug at his hair but he knew better than to yelp. He just winced and stood near his father to get his permission to take a break. His father gladly allowed Taekwoon, oblivious to everything that happened to Taekwoon. Taekwoon goes into the house, trying to make his presence least noticed. He searches rooms after rooms to find anybody familiar. He finally reaches a room in the last hallway near the kitchen to find Sanghyuk and Jaehwan talking to each other.

"Oh, Taekwoon. What are you doing here?" Sanghyuk asks, a bit surprised.

"The birthday boy is supposed to be paid attention to, what are you doing inside a dim room?" Jaehwan speaks.

"I'm taking a breather." Taekwoon replies with a tired sigh that Jaehwan picks up on.

"Are you tired out?" Jaehwan asks and it surprises Taekwoon a bit. Was he being that obvious?

"How did you know?" Taekwoon asks with curiosity.

"I mean it is your birthday and there should be a smile instead of a frown." Jaehwan reasons.

"Jaehwan's right. Cheer up!" Sanghyuk exclaims with a bright face.

Suddenly, they hear screams coming from the hallway. They rush to the door to be met with a smoke-filled hallway, smelling of burnt something. Taekwoon runs out to see the cause before he is yanked back in, making him fall on the floor with a thud.

"Stay in! I'll go check." Jaehwan commands before running out.

"No! Wait!" Taekwoon exclaims but no avail, Jaehwan is already out of sight. Sanghyuk is beside him and pulls him up on his feet. They go to the window to see smoke everywhere in the area but strangely there was no fire. Taekwoon coughs violently and it worries Sanghyuk. He tries to go out in search of something that could help Taekwoon and he succeeds. Taekwoon caught his breath and it was only then he realized that Sanghyuk was no longer beside him. 

The room they were in was now filled with smoke and Taekwoon had difficulty breathing. His vision was becoming useless and he was staggering. He leans against the wall to support himself to walk with his pretty much useless vision. He hears quiet footsteps nearing and his mind tricks him into thinking that it was one of his little friends. A hand, too big to be a child's, comes onto his mouth to muffle his screams and to block his intake of air.

Taekwoon's visions become dark and he passes out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgive me for even I don't know what I am doing. I'll probably update once more before the gates of hell open. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	5. .5.

Taekwoon's visions become dark and he passes out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Taekwoon!?" The Jung screams.

"S-sir, we didn't find him." A servant says.

The Jung slams his fist on the table and the glasses clatter. He gets up and exits the house with his sword with nothing but bloodlust. He will find his son and kill the ones that took him. He gets on his horse and just as he was about to whip the horse to start running, a fist came flying to his abdomen and it throws him off the horse.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The Jung yells at the Cha. He's about to take out his sword from its sheath before the Cha steps on his hand making him shout in pain.

"CALM DOWN JUNG!" The Cha yells at him.

"My son is gone and you want me to calm down!?" The Jung yells back.

"Where do you plan on going without knowing the culprit!?" The Cha retorts. The Jung visibly calms down with a face of guilt. The Cha sighs and held his hand out for the Jung to help him get up. The Jung takes his hand but still doesn't look into the Cha's eyes even after standing up, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Jung-sshi." The Cha says softly, a voice he would use for comfort. The Jung finally looks up at him with teary eyes and hugs the Cha who was taken aback but still strokes the Jung's back in comfort. He chuckles in his mind, thinking of the similarity between the father and son.

"Let's rest tonight, Jung-sshi. We'll discuss it together tomorrow morning." The Cha says with his soft voice.

\---------------------------------

Taekwoon still ponders on the thought if any of his family members are alive. He still has a bit of hope somewhere in his heart, probably giving him false hope on the fact that someone from his family is alive, anyone. He didn't have a serious breakdown when he heard of it since he kind of figured out even worse when he was held captive.

Despite being only 7 on that day, he was made to experience the horrible. He was beaten to blood, they made sure not to kill him and to keep him conscious enough to take all the suffering. He was not only beaten but also treated like a bitch. They would rape him and leave him lying until kind someones came to help him and take care of him. It was only two, always the same. One out of the two would come to his room and take care of him. He never knew who they were since they would be gone by the time he wakes up.

He wanted to ask but not like anyone would listen to him. Whenever they would come to his room, he would be on the brink of fainting and would have his eyes closed since he knows his vision is useless and that's the same for his voice. He feels like he may recognize them by their voices. They would say sweet and comforting things to him and he would not, could not answer as his voice was gone from screaming in agony. But that didn't stop the two from coming. It was because of them Taekwoon wanted to live. He wanted to thank them appropriately when he gets the chance. He could kill himself but he lived, just because he knows that there are people in this world would care for him.

The Cha told him that he was found in a rainy dawn. He barely remembered anyone. Barely. The Cha was convinced that Taekwoon had amnesia. Maybe he did. Taekwoon didn't speak to anyone, a year missing prince was surely believed dead but it had surprised the Cha's. The Cha never revealed Taekwoon's real identity and all those who knew of him were ordered to keep quiet or they would be having their death calls.

Taekwoon was lifeless. He would flinch whenever someone was about to touch him, he wouldn't respond the first time when his name would be called, he would avoid everybody's eyes, he would always stutter while speaking and trembled when someone held him. He never uttered unnecessary words, he wouldn't let emotions show easily, he always kept an unapproachable aura around him. It was clear he was traumatized and it had left a permanent scar in his life.

There would be bloodshed if the Cha's would take action, so they refrained from attacking. The Cha would take care of Taekwoon like a father whenever time, especially, mood would allow. He couldn't help but be in a foul mood with Taekwoon. It's not the child's fault but anger, sadness, guilt, and helplessness rises up and he almost harmed the poor boy. Thanks to Hakyeon, he was stopped. He is very sure that Taekwoon was afraid of him because, after that day, the boy had seemed to keep a distance from him. Taekwoon would not come alone but he would bring along Hakyeon or Inguk. Thankfully, it lasted only for a while, as in 3 months.

After those painful 3 months, Taekwoon became closer than he was before the 3 months. It was like as if he was becoming his original self that the Cha had seen when the boy was 7, on the day of his birthday, and on the same day of what made him shun himself. He believes that the slight change in Taekwoon noticed by those who paid close attention the boy was because of Inguk and Hakyeon. His love for his own two sons increases along with his love for Taekwoon.

\----------------------------------------------------

Inguk, now 22 years old, was just playing with 15 years old Taekwoon on one fine evening. They were running around the pond nearby which was covered with a forest. Hakyeon was there too, but he was busy concentrating on his book which was related to the state exam he was going to write in a week. The other two were just running around, Inguk laughing and chasing Taekwoon and the latter was running away. He looked back to poke his tongue out at Inguk, only to trip on a rock and fall into the lake.

Hakyeon was alarmed and quickly jumped into the lake after taking off his upper cloth. Taekwoon was really distant. How did he even get that far? He was thrashing his hands and splashing water as if he was drowning. Inguk also jumped in and swam towards his brother. By the time Hakyeon reached there, Taekwoon was nowhere to be seen. Both Hakyeon and Inguk were loudly calling out Taekwoon's name. Hakyeon was filled with fear. Had he lost Taekwoon just like that?

Just as Inguk was about to call out to Hakyeon from across, he also disappeared into the lake with a scream. Hakyeon wanted to die. He was about to until he felt two hands grab at his leg and he screamed a girly scream. With a splash, Taekwoon and Inguk came out of the water, inhaling a large amount of oxygen and then laughing their bellybuttons off. Hakyeon neck chopped the both of them with greater strength than usual and shoved their heads into the water, keeping Taekwoon in the water longer than Inguk.

Later that afternoon, Hakyeon abandoned his studies and played with the other two in the lake. Going home was hell. Sorry. Going home was Antarctica. They were shivering while walking with damp heads and Taekwoon suffered from his wet clothes clinging to his body and making it transparent, which attracted attention. They got lots of scoldings from Mrs.Cha and the father of the two only laughed at all of their faces while his wife was giving them a life lesson.

Hakyeon had locked them out of his room during the evening and Inguk was called by his father to train, leaving Taekwoon all alone. He wanted to train with Inuguk but that guy left Taekwoon with some boring books that Taekwoon had already finished reading. Not just kids books, but also the books they had in school, all of Inguk's book were read through and he can pretty much answer the questions related to the topics.

Hakyeon had come out of his room with a doubt and went to Inguk's room for help only to find Taekwoon scribbling something on a piece of paper. He went crept towards the younger to have his revenge from the afternoon but had utterly failed when Taekwoon turned back and smiled at him. Hakyeon peaks over Taekwoon to see what the younger was scribbling. It was the drawing of a flower that was seen at the lake today. How did the younger know how to draw so well?

"It's so beautiful." Hakyeon says in amazement.

"Can you put out your palm for me?" Taekwoon asks.

Hakyeon does what he was requested and Taekwoon, trying his best to hide the flower in his hand was smiling and closed Hakyeon's hand.

"Open it." Taekwoon told.

Smiling, Hakyeon slowly opened his hand and acted out a gasp in surprise. It's the same blue flowers that were at the lake and the one Taekwoon had drawn. He had a fond smile on his lips as he ruffled Taekwoon's hair, saying a 'thank you' to the younger.

"Did you come here for Inguk-hyung?" Taekwoon asks when Hakyeon stops ruffling his hair but still kept the hand on the younger's soft and silky hair.

"Yes. I wanted to clear a doubt but it seems that he's not here." Hakyeon replies.

"Let me help." Taekwoon offers.

"How can you? It's my level of studies we're talking about." Hakyeon reasons.

"Let me try." Taekwoon says while looking up at him with puppy eyes. How can Hakyeon say no to that? Hakyeon sighs but smiles as he puts the book on the table, pointing out to an arithmetic question that was circled. He was paying close attention to Taekwoon when the younger was just writing down the answer, trying his best to understand since Taekwoon wouldn't say it out loud. He tried doing the problem again on another sheet and this time, truthfully gasped in shock. How did this 16-year old solve it?

"What are you?" Hakyeon asks, uncertain if he was joking or not.

"Huh?" Taekwoon was clearly confused.

"How did you solve this?"

"Oh. I read all of Inguk-hyung's books when I was bored." Taekwoon says as if its the most obvious thing.

So that's what he was reading the whole time he wouldn't talk to anybody? Gosh, such a nerd.

"Thanks Woonie~" Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon on the cheek while and the other let out a cute giggle. Taekwoon was just too precious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting tomorrrow. Fucking yay. This was nothing but an excuse of a petty filler chapter. Sorry. Thank you for reading and please comment! PLEASE!


	6. .6.

"Thanks Woonie~" Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon on the cheek while and the other let out a cute giggle. Taekwoon was just too precious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nobody dared to bring up the day they met Taekwoon. Not in front of him. It was on his birthday he got kidnapped and wasn't found until a year later. They introduced themselves as strangers and became close to him, but it wasn't much of a problem since there weren't that many people who Taekwoon knew anyway.

2 days prior the war with the Kim's and the Han's, Sanghyuk came to Hakyeon's room during the night in secret. Taekwoon saw the figure of someone jumping up their walls and going into Hakyeon's room. Worried, he jumped down from the roof, slipping on the tiles and falling hand first. The tiles corners were sharp so they tore off skin from his knees and palms but Taekwoon didn't pay any mind to it. He had it much worse.

Slowly creeping towards Hakyeon room, he noticed that there was still light from the inside. He went a little closer to see if anything had happened. He quietly slid the door a bit, just enough for him to see inside the room. He was a bit taken aback to see that Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were sitting at the small round table. He figured out that it was Sanghyuk who trespassed so he didn't have to worry. He was about to fully open the door until he halted when his name was heard.

"What about Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk's voice asks.

"Tch, I don't know. I am confident that none of us will die but what if the Kim's or your family plan on attacking our place?"

"That won't happen. I was there in all their meetings to make sure of the fact that nobody comes near each others' places." Sanghyuk reassures.

"That's not possible. If nobody is coming near the houses, then for what are we fighting this war?" Hakyeon asks with a sorrowful tone.

"Exactly." Sanghyuk says.

"What?"

"Nobody will come to the houses because our's, as well as the Kim's goal, is to take Taekwoon." Sanghyuk confesses. Hakyeon snapped at his words. He got up abruptly which caused the wooden table to rattle a bit. Taekwoon let out a quiet gasp when he saw the look in Hakyeon's eyes. It was the fire of anger.

"You what!? Your main goal is to take Taekwoon away!? And then do what? The same thing that happened to him 7 years ago!? Or this time to finally kill him!?" Hakyeon yelled out. Sanghyuk got up too and put his hand over Hakyeon's mouth and the other on the older's right hand which was about to draw out his dagger he keeps with him at all times.

"Calm down and listen to me first!" Sanghyuk exclaimed but not too loud.

A while after Hakyeon had calmed down, they both sat back. However, Taekwoon, on the other side of the door was on the ground. Arms hugging his knees to his chest and silent tears flooding on his face. 7 years ago.

When he was just a child. He was mistaken for another person's child so he had hope that they would set him free but the orders he heard told them to keep him as a plaything. Of course, he cried and wailed out but eventually gave up, forcing to believe that no one would come to save him. No one came. One dawn, he had somehow found himself sitting on the muddy ground in the cold rain. That's when an elder whom he felt like he heard the voice of before asked him questions but he was too tired to answer. His eyes were open, but his body and mind were too numb to respond.

His tears didn't stop but he got off his position. He harshly rubbed his teary face despite still wetting it over and over. He walked to his room and grabbed all the necessary things. He first took out a large piece of cloth and first put his neatly folded clothes in them. Then, he took his small rectangular case which had a flute inside that he plays from time to time. After tying the bundle, he put his another bigger wooden case where he stores his precious art and his drawing tools. He stuffs some more extra blank notebooks and papers just in case he needs extras.

He sat on his bed with a blank page and started writing.

\-------------------------------

+Dear Cha's, I humbly thank you for all that you have done for my well being and I will be lying if I said that I have never thought of you as a family. Though I have been quite a troublesome child, you all still cared for me even though there were many more, more crude options.

However, because of your kind hearts, I was blessed with enormous love after the kidnap. It is most probably a surprise to you all, but I finally remember my family name. I don't know what to feel about the fact that I've never seen even a single one of my family come for me. Maybe they too wanted me gone. But I think I have troubled you more than enough.

I think its better for one big burden to leave so that all of you can finally rest. I loved every moment I spent with this family and I will definitely miss it. Please take care of yourselves and do not worry about me. Live the happy life you were meant to live without an outsider intervening.

I am extremely sorry for all the harm I've caused in your lives and I hope to be forgiven, but that is up to your own wishes. Once again, I am very grateful for all that you have sacrificed for me. Please stay healthy and happy without me. I love you all.

-Jung Taekwoon

\-------------------------------

He left the note on his bed before leaving the house at dusk. He tightened his belongings on a horse and put a black cloth on his mouth, the cloth covering his face from the chin till his nose bridge, to hide his face in case they are looking for him. He is going to change without changing. Again.

Goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo ladies and gentlemen, how was it? Tell me your feelings in the comments. And if you are wondering, Taekwoon has lived with the Cha's for 7 years. Yes, 7 years and this happens. But Taekwoon has his reasons, and this is the only way to proceed the story :P Also, my exams start the week after till the third week of October, so I may not update. I apologise for the inconvenience.


	7. .7.

He is going to change without changing. Again.

Goodbye.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakyeon was still angry about the discussion yesterday. Even if Sanghyuk's reason was good, he can't accept the fact that Taekwoon was going to be away from him. The boy was with for 7 years and he will be captured by another family? Not impossible, but very hard to accept the fact. It's not like he never imagined about Taekwoon going away. He would sometimes find himself thinking about the incident of Taekwoon's 7th birthday.

What if the same person took away Taekwoon again?

Are they still searching for Taekwoon?

Will they take him away by force from the Cha's?

And now some new thoughts:

Are the Han's with the ones who kidnapped Taekwoon 7 years ago?

Will they take back Taekwoon from the Han's?

Will Han's treat Taekwoon well?

Will Taekwoon be alright with the new family?

Hakyeon yelled out in frustration while messing his hair. He dropped on the bed and swung his legs up and down like a child. After a while he thought he calmed down, he sat up straight and as if on cue, a there was a knock.

"Hyung, it's me." Sanghyuk's voice came from the other side. Hakyeon took a deep breath and combed his fingers through his hair to make himself presentable.

"Come in." Hakyeon allowed. The door slid open and Sanghyuk entered with his eyes trained on the floor. Hakyeon still had found it strange how the 14-year-old became so mature. He was probably even more mature than Jaehwan.

"Hyung, can I go see Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk asked shyly.

"Sure. Let me come with you." Hakyeon said. It's not like Sanghyuk needs to be shown the way, the younger had come from far away only to meet with Taekwoon. Hakyeon managed to keep his visits a secret from the family thankfully because Taekwoon was able to keep things in.

When Hakyeon got out, he felt refreshed. The morning's breeze was cool since it was October and he thought maybe seeing Taekwoon would be able to calm him down.

The two of them walked to Taekwoon's room with big smiles, only to be a bit disappointed to see the blankets neatly folded on his bed.

"Is he always an early bird?" Sanghyuk asks.

"He always wakes up before me. He rarely oversleeps." Hakyeon said. He would wonder if Taekwoon got proper sleep even on the nights he slept late. Its like he was automated to wake up at early hours.

They walked to the garden in which Taekwoon liked to be in early mornings but not today. They became worried. They hadn't seen any sight of Taekwoon in their walk which they covered pretty much the whole house. They go to Inguk's room, hoping to find Taekwoon. But Inguk was sitting on his desk with a book in his hand.

"Hyung, have you seen Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon asks with worry in his voice.

"No. Why?" Inguk asks, clearly clueless.

"He wasn't there in his room nor in the garden, so I thought he might be with you." Hakyeon explained.

"I didn't see him the whole day either. Maybe he went out?" Inguk says.

"We will search for him." Hakyeon informs before leaving.

"I'll come with you." Inguk offers.

\----------------

They searched till afternoon with hearts panicking every passing minute. Hakyeon sent Sanghyuk back home before any of his house members except for Inguk comes to know of his presence in the locality. Sanghyuk was worried of course and told Hakyeon that he last saw Taekwoon the night before on the roof. Sanghyuk would be lying if he said he didn't get scared of Hakyeon for the first time when the older's face had become dark when he told him about Taekwoon. Despite that, Hakyeon reassured Sanghyuk and made Sanghyuk go home before evening.

When Inguk and Hakyeon arrived home, they immediately ordered the slaves to look all around the area for Taekwoon and to bring him back home. They searched every single room in the house, in the kitchen, in the cupboards, everywhere possible. Hakyeon's father was notified about Taekwoon's disappearance as soon as he came back home. He ordered a few soldiers to search for Taekwoon in the neighboring lands.

Finally, when Hakyeon went into Taekwoon's room with the barest of hope, he found the folded paper under Taekwoon's pillow. Too afraid to open it, he goes to his distressed parents along with Inguk and hands his father the paper. Not even 10 seconds later, his father and mother had tears flowing through their eyes. His father was crying. The head of the Cha family was crying for Taekwoon. He quietly dropped the paper and his wife made effort to comfort her husband.

Hakyeon picked the paper and Inguk leaned in to read. Soon, they too were a crying mess.

Taekwoon thought he was a burden to the family.

Taekwoon apologized for something that he wasn't responsible for.

Taekwoon thought his own family didn't want him. 

Taekwoon left.

Not being able to accept anything, Hakyeon ran out to get his horse. It was nighttime and they have to fight the day after. Inguk followed behind the younger to tame him. He pulled him off the horse and Hakyeon fell on his back.

"Let me go hyung. I won't come back until I find Taekwoon." Hakyeon said which resulted as a slap on his face. He held the pained cheek and glared at an angry but sad Inguk.

"Hakyeon, don't be stupid! We have to go for a fight the day after and you think'not coming back until you find Taekwoon' would be a good idea? Let me tell you something, Taekwoon is clever. He will come back to repay us. I'm sure of it." Inguk said.

Tired out, Hakyeon didn't argue and just hugged his brother and sobbed. Inguk tried his best to stay strong for his younger brother and drew circles on his back as a sign of comfort. He carried Hakyeon when the younger cried himself to sleep.

All the while, everyone who had come to know of Taekwoon's disappearance had one question in common: What made Taekwoon leave suddenly?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are over but that doesn't mean I'll update much due to life being an ass. I am going to skip the war since I have no idea how to write that stuff. Good news, none of them dies. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	8. .8.

All the while, everyone who had come to know of Taekwoon's disappearance had one question in common: What made Taekwoon leave suddenly?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

2 years later.

Taekwoon is now an artist in a small town which is controlled by the Lee's. However, as he heard from the townspeople, it seems that hardly any nobles come around this area. Feeling glad by the news, Taekwoon decides to stay in the town until he can finally decide on what he was going to do.

For the time being, a lonely man, in his mid-twenties took him in a small but cozy house. The man's name was Kim Sunggyu. He was friendly and Taekwoon saw no harm coming from the older. Sunggyu was very kind. He didn't make Taekwoon pay for staying with him. But Taekwoon insisted to pay in any form, so Sunggyu suggested about housework and Taekwoon readily agreed.

Sunggyu left his family to work alone. His family lives in the lands of the Kim's, which is far from the lands of the Lee's. He earns a fair share by working as a carriage driver. Taekwoon gave his horse to Sunggyu and from a load carrier, he became a driver with two horses and a bit more money used on the carriage making. However, it was worth it. He earned a lot more since nobles were rich and earning from the rich means wealth. He would send more to the family than keep for himself. It was enough, now that Taekwoon came, he didn't need to pay to eat anymore since the younger is a great cook. So he uses it on his personal things and friends, while also sometimes spoiling Taekwoon with gifts.

Now, Taekwoon does all the house chores. He earns money by drawing a few somethings for people who are interested in the drawings that were pasted by Sunggyu when the older saw his sketches. People took interest and came to Sunggyu who would point at Taekwoon but the younger would barely speak, so he decided to take orders. Taekwoon not only works as an artist but he also sings in the nearest inns. He gets quite the tips from there, so he thinks its worth it.

"Taekwoonie! My friends are coming over tonight, do you have any problems with it?" Sunggyu asks him for the 199th time this whole week. Taekwoon huffs. The older invited friends to the house and they agreed to come on a holiday. Ever since he got their confirmation, the older has been continuously asking Taekwoon if he was okay with it. Of course, Taekwoon had no problems, but hearing it this may time made him want to yell at the older. He didn't. He cooked a feast but since its a weekend, he has to go to the inn. Weekends are the busiest and the best tip earners since everyone is happy.

And when someone is happy, they feel generous.

He washed up soon after he finished cooking and was getting ready for the weekend night. Just when he was about to wear on a black net fabric over his face, the door was banged on. Alerted, he got up and held the dagger on his table. He got out swiftly and lurched at the main room only to find few people and a snickering Sunggyu hiding behind the kitchen door in the dark. Taekwoon sighed but they still didn't realize that they were caught. Seeing this, Taekwoon smirked. He swiftly crouched down and crawled to the kitchen and grabbed Sunggyu's leg.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Sunggyu screamed and was jumping around, causing the other to yell in confusion and fear, stumbling down while running in the dark. Taekwoon was laughing to tears while he lit the oil lamps of the house. They all looked at the source of light with a flabbergasted face. Taekwoon's calming laughter increased with the looks on their faces and he got on his hands and knees. Seeing Taekwoon and their failure, the others laughed as well.

After they all calmed down, Sunggyu introduced his friends to Taekwoon.

In honesty, Taekwoon wanted to skip tonight's work and be with Sunggyu's friend since they were really friendly and welcoming. However, he didn't, thinking that his presence might make the atmosphere awkward. After bidding them have fun, Taekwoon tied his black mask to cover himself on the way to the inn.

The walk to the inn took about an hour since it's in the town area. The streets were bustling with men, women, and children and it was more than usual. Is there some kind of festival going on? Taekwoon's thought was answered by the various street shops that came to view when he got to the heart of the town.

There were numerous stalls selling various types of food. The majority being Hwajeon* and Dugyeonju*, Taekwoon guessed that it was the Samjinnal* festival. Taekwoon felt embarrassed. What he cooked and what was going on did not match at all. He was sure that he's going to be teased once he goes home. Looking around, there were many types of games too.

He first watched a group of kids playing Pulssaum. They had stalks of the same kind, probably to play a fair game. They crossed each other's stalks and cautiously pulled their own ones by holding onto the ends. It continued on until one child's stalk broke. Taekwoon enjoyed it since the two were provoking one another to pull harder.

Next, his attention was caught by two men, giving some sort of puppet show called Pulgaksi noleum, as written on the wooden board which looked welcoming. Kids were laughing while the two men were narrating something funny. Behind all the kids were two handsome young men wearing clothes that looked like what the rich would wear. The one in grey was laughing his bellybuttons off and the other in navy blue was trying to cover his dimpled laugh with his hands.

He walked on and found a mysterious tent right beside the inn. The board above stated '심령술' and Taekwoon almost burst out laughing. 'Psychic Telling' was too ridiculous for a name and it almost showed how much of a 'psychic' this person was.

He entered the inn through the front door today since he wanted to watch a while before singing and then going out to eat the festive food, especially the Hwajeon. It looked pretty and he really wanted to take some home since he is embarrassed. He asked the owner if there was any of the azalea wine that was being sold in numbers outside. Fortunately, they did have it and the owner gave him a whole bottle which made Taekwoon happy like a child who got sweets.

The chandeliers were all off before he walked to the uplifted platform to sing. The only sources of light were the oil lamps on the table. Taekwoon walked to the center and covered his face with the net fabric so it would make it all the more difficult for people to know him. He would be in serious trouble if someone he knew saw him here since he was underage to be here.

All the noise were gone as soon as Taekwoon started singing. The silence was filled with only Taekwoon's voice until the song was finished and all of them cheered and yelled to sing once more. It's not the first time and Taekwoon would mostly reject but since today is a festive day, why not?

Just before he was about sing another song, there was an uproar which made him flinch. Everyone's head was towards the door and they were cheering for the two young men that Taekwoon saw earlier laughing at the puppet show.

"It's the Lee twins!" A shout was heard and Taekwoon tensed.

Lee twins!? He's certain that he heard about those two but what are they doing here?

The Lee twins are not exactly twins. They acquired their names since they were the most closet by age. Just 2 years of difference from the oldest who was more than 5 years older than both of the younger.

The two admired sat down after calming the crowd and then the one in grey looked at Taekwoon's direction and nodded his head as if to sign the singer to start. Taekwoon was nervous and scared throughout the song but he sang flawlessly. He was scared if Jaehwan would recognize his voice, he doesn't wish to see anyone now. He doesn't want to explain anything.

Everyone was cheered and applauded for Taekwoon while he was hurriedly getting down the platform, he was happy that he didn't mess up. Too flustered, Taekwoon stumbled on air. He was definitely going to hit the floor and he shut his eyes tightly.

He slowly opened one eye, wondering why he hadn't hit the floor yet. He let out a startled sound when he saw the handsome face in his sight. He was on his lap and one Hongbin's hand was under his back and the other on his thighs. The cheers were louder and there were people whistling.

He became red.

"Are you alright?" Hongbin asked with worry.

Not trusting his voice, he only nods. He tries to get off but Hongbin's arms go down his back to his waist and hold Taekwoon in place.

"You sing beautifully, what's your name?" Hongbin whispers with a charming smile and Taekwoon is blushing, He thinks the net is really helpful right now. He struggles once more and this time Hongbin is caught off-guard. The hand on Taekwoon's thigh accidentally slips up and he squeezes his butt cheeks. Ooh~Soft Hongbin cheers in his head.

And when someone is happy, they think nothing might go wrong at that moment

Taekwoon yelps and there was a loud slap that silenced everything.

Hongbin is stunned and so is Taekwoon. Too stunned to think, Taekwoon jumps off Hongbin's lap and runs out.

"Wait!" He heard Jaehwan's voice call out but ignores it.

He stops running once he reaches the heart of the city again. His hands are on his knees while he tries to catch his breath. He goes to a dark alley and takes off his net fabric and puts on the black fabric instead. He goes out and walks around the city to sight-see and to forget about the scene that just occurred.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hwajeon - Its a type of rice cake. It is called flower cake since they put edible petals of the seasonal flowers. If not petals, they also use edible leaves and cut them out in flower shapes.
> 
> *Dugyeonju - Azalea wine. It is sweet and has peach-like color.
> 
> *Samjinnal - It means the 3rd day of the third month (in Korean lunar date) It is celebrated as the coming of the spring season.
> 
> Sorry to all the readers, I just feel really miserable and useless, so I may not update for long since I have no motivation to write. Anyhow, Thank you for reading and please do leave comments.


	9. .9.

He goes out and walks around the city to sight-see and to forget about the scene before. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in his life has Hongbin been slapped. That person was the first and he was feeling weird about it. He stopped Jaehwan from chasing the singer and Jaehwan was, of course, shocked to see that his brother was holding his red cheek but was smiling like a fool. He asked if his younger brother became crazy because of the slap but Hongbin didn't say anything but instead glared at him. Later, a guard informed Jaehwan that he had to go back to the mainland by the day after. Jaehwan informed Hongbin and cheered him to drink away the festive night.

Hongbin limited his drinks since he wanted to find the singer from earlier. Not because he wants to have revenge but because the singer piqued something in him. He left his drunken brother at a room that they bought for a couple of nights and left out to search for the singer. He went to the heart of the town, the best place to hide and the worst place to search. It was crowded even more than usual since it was the Samjinnal and he thought he might bump into the singer if he was lucky.

After what felt like hours of looking around, Hongbin gave up after heaving out a long sigh. He goes to the food stalls to eat as well as take some for his brother. He had to wait in line even though everyone who noticed him ushered him to go first but he insisted on waiting. He wants to be treated like a normal person for the night. 

Five more people before his turn and he just glances at his back to see familiar eyes at the end of the line. 

He must be Robinson Crusoe today.

The person was wearing full black and his face also concealed by a black cloth like as if he was a ninja. It was definitely the singer from the inn. He moves out of the line, only to go and stand at the end. The pale skin really stood out with the black clothes and the person looked the same, as in his body, err, his figure looked similar to the one he held on hours ago in the inn. That broad shoulder, tall build, thick thighs, curve of the waist, small round butt. 

He didn't even realize that his hands were hovering over the other's body.

The slap must have really done something.

He flinched away and finally noticed that the other was looking at him with eyes wide. He was about to run away but Hongbin grabbed him by the arm and whispered, "I won't touch you. Please don't run." 

Hongbin released the other's arm only after he felt the raven-haired relax and stand back in the line but Hongbin, being the gentleman he is, allowed the singer to go in front of him. The singer thanked him and Hongbin smiled. He leaned in closer to talk to the other.

"What's your name?" Hongbin asks.

"NEXT!" The shopkeeper's voice resounded and it was the raven's turn. The raven walked forward and bought quite a lot of stuff, mostly being Hwajeon and bottles of Dugyeonju. Next was Hongbin.

Hongbin handed the money to the owner and got out to have a walk with the singer. But the other was nowhere in sight. Hongbin cursed and stomped his way back to the staying place.

\---------------------------------------

 

Taekwoon himself doesn't understand why he was waiting till the last minute. He was certain Hongbin didn't mean harm but after being asked of his name, he thought it was better to avoid the man. He's not ready for the reaction Hongbin would show after he revealed himself. He didn't trust himself to come up with any names, fearing that he might blurt out something wrong. So he hid. 

After losing sight of Hongbin, he walked back home. He winced at the loud noises he could hear from outside the house, he didn't want to enter. But he had no other choice.

He opened the door and saw a mess in the dining room. Not like the house was in that much of a mess but a mess of drunkards lying around in the house. He felt like keeping the Dugyeonju a secret.

Too late.

Sunggyu sneakily snatched the bag in his hand and took out the stuff from it.

"Eeehhh~ You dooo know today's Samjinnal~" Sunggyu's words came out slurred and a bit whiny.

"Yaaay! Dugyeonjuuuuu!" Sungyeol cheered while hanging the bottle in display and the others cheered as well.

Taekwoon sighed but there was a smile on his face. He goes to his room to change and then takes a few Hwajeon and the bottle of Dugyeonju the inn taker gave and then goes back to his solitude in his room. He didn't need to have Sunggyu nagging at him for drinking inspite of being a minor. Hell, Sunggyu pulled up an argument when Taekwoon confessed that he was going to work in an inn, saying that those places are filled with intoxicated people who aren't in their right minds and can do the dumbest and dangerous things. But Taekwoon won saying that he was just going to sing and promised that he would keep himself away from others.

When he poured the alcohol in a small cup for alcohol, it made him think that it was specially made for him. There were more flowers than the ones he saw in the other stalls outside, the flowers were fresh and beautiful. He made a mental note to thank the innkeeper the next night.

\----------------------------------

Taekwoon was too drunk to even realize that everything had quieted down. He only realized when he went out of his room to get some water, almost stumbling on Dongwoo by accident. He managed to get his water without stepping on the pile of bodies on the floor. Too drunk and tired to wake them up, he just got blankets and put in on their passed out bodies. He was going to take a shower after putting on a blanket on the last person, Sungyeol, but he was dragged down by a sudden pull on his arm, causing him to fall beside Sungyeol. 

"Mmmm~Thaaannkss." Sungyeol slurred out, making Taekwoon wonder if the latter was a sleep-talking or not. He got up with some struggle and took his cold shower and then finally going to sleep after the eventful night. 

He just hoped that he wouldn't bump into Hongbin or Jaehwan tomorrow.

He just doesn't know what to explain if they demand answers.

He's scared that they might hate him.

However, he does not regret his decision. 

He is responsible for his own decisions.

He is responsible for his own life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy birthday to our most beloved Taekwoonie! May he be happy and healthy throughout his life. Thank you for reading and please comment.  



	10. .10.

He is responsible for his own life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cha family still hasn't given up on their search. They even put up generous rewards for whoever would find Taekwoon. But they made sure to put conditions.

{If he is alive, do not harm him greatly.  
If he is dead, bring his body to the house.}

The family was desperate. They didn't care if Taekwoon was dead or alive, they just want to see Taekwoon.

Both Hakyeon and Inguk almost never came back because of their desire to find Taekwoon. They hadn't come home for weeks. The Cha had no other choice to house arrest his own two sons, afraid that he might lose them just like he lost Taekwoon. He only freed them when he thought that they had calmed down. 

There were many volunteers who searched for him for him in the beginning. But as time passed, they eventually gave up. They consulted other families, excepts for the Jungs, for help and they agreed readily.

But still no results from any sides.

Their, as in, the head of the Cha's biggest fear was Lee's reaction to the disappearance of Taekwoon. Cha was worried if the Lee's had suspected him for lying but, thankfully, the Lee was at least understanding.

Seeing Jaehwan's condition after Taekwoon's disappearance, the Lee was convinced that the Cha did not lie. But it still bothered him. If Taekwoon were to remember anything of the kidnap 9 years ago, the whole of Lee's would be doomed. He ordered spies to the nearby lands and told them to bring Taekwoon if they see a sight. It didn't matter what happens to him. If he's alive, just bring him alive. If he's dead, throw him away.

He is still contemplating what to do with Taekwoon.

Should he just do the same as he did 9 years ago?

Should he bring Taekwoon under him but still use him like a rag doll?

Should he use Taekwoon as bait?

He doesn't decide on anything yet. He'll do it later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hongbin told Jaehwan that he would stay for a few more days. When asked for a reason, he answered that he wanted to have a short vacation before going back to the empire and having to listen to their mad father.

It's not like their father is screwed in the head, no, that man is perfect in the head, that is only if he tried to make it perfect. It always disgusted Hongbin whenever he would hear praises of his father from those who are in the dark, which is pretty much everyone. He scoffs. 'If they knew the reality, who knows what would be the condition.' The whole family might be killed just because of that man. Hongbin hates calling him 'father'. He hates himself even more on the fact that the 'father' is coming from his own mouth.

He doesn't know what to feel about Jaehwan. That brother of his has always been dense on the outside. But something in Hongbin tells him that Jaehwan knows better than he does. It always scared him.

What if Jaehwan, the only brother he believes, the only one in their family whom he believes, becomes like their father?

He had long ago lost his trust in the eldest brother. Lee Jinhwan. That guy was just like his father. Maybe even worse since he would suggest crude ideas to his father. He hated Jinhwan just as much as he hated his father. He barely talks to both of them. He always tries to avoid them however he can.

Hongbin takes a cold bath to calm himself since he realized that he was getting angry just because of thinking about his eldest brother and his father. He sets out after wearing something that would make him look less like a noble since last night he had attracted quite a lot of people. His looks too, are undeniable but he sometimes despises his own looks. The majority always judges by the looks and not the heart. And that's why he thinks that humanity will never be fair.

There needs to be the ugly to be compared to the beautiful.

But those who believe this are the biggest fools.

They don't realize that they are the ugliest when they believe this.

Hongbin believes that even the ugly have their own unique beauties.

But the ugliest don't allow them to be shown.

Hongbin sighs. He lightly slaps his cheeks to get a hold of himself. The only reason he wanted to stay is to only find the singer at the inn last night. Since he has no starting point now, he decides to go visit some acquaintances in the area.

\------------------------------------------------------

Hongbin is tired. To his surprise, there were many whom he recognized. Many of those who came from other lands for the Samjinnal, saying that this area makes the best Dugyeonju because of the fresh azalea flowers that are abundantly grown. They were correct. The alcohol here tasted 10 times better than those expensive ones they waste money on. But meeting more people than he originally intended made him late. It was already late at night and the town was getting quiet.

Hongbin was on his way to the inn with hurried steps, praying to at least catch a glimpse of the talented singer. He entered the inn a bit too loudly, attracting some curious and surprised eyes which were ignored by him. He walked to the owner and asked for the singer. He darted out after the owner told him that the man had left just a while ago.

Hongbin searched with his eyes and was walking with speed, which was dangerous considering that he was not paying mind to his surroundings. Whenever he bumped into people, he immediately apologizes.

"Hongbin-sshi?" A familiar voice called out. Hongbin looked toward the caller and it was an old acquaintance of his.

"Myungsoo-sshi! What a surprise to see you here." Hongbin says as he walks towards the other.

Looks like he has to give up for the day.

"Same as you. What brings you here?" Myungsoo asks after a greeting Hongbin with a friendly hug.

"I accompanied my brother here. I really liked the town, so I asked for a few days of vacation." Hongbin explains.

"Glad you liked the town. So, for how long will you be staying?"

"Maybe one more day." Hongbin says after little thought.

Hongbin noticed that Myungsoo's attention was caught by something else.

"Ah, I see. I need to go now. If you need anything, visit my place, it's nearby, just ask around! Hope you enjoy your time here!" Myungsoo bids his farewell and walked towards the place where his attention seemed to be and Hongbin's eyes widened.

It's the singer!

He was still wearing that mask and Myungsoo was talking to the latter. Hongbin's eyes were on the singer until he lost vision of him and Myungsoo. He didn't follow them since he did not want to appear suspicious in any way. He at least got a glimpse of what he set out and feeling content with that, he walks back to the bought room.

He will still stay another day though.

He wants to get to know the other very badly.

That singer piqued his interest.

Hongbin wasn't blind. He noticed all the looks that were directed to the singer, including his brother but he won't complain since he was one of them too. The singer was indeed attractive. The whole inn was captivated by the singer's voice. How much it pained them to catch a glimpse of the singer's face. He was tall and slim. His body was no joke. The way the singer moved to the music was eye-catching. He didn't exactly dance, but his moves were attracting attention. People were allured by the singer. 

Like as if the singer was born for attention.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please comment!


	11. .11.

Like as if the singer was born for attention.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon woke up early. Early, as in during dawn. It's not the first time though. It happens when he gets the nightmares of the past. He was covered in cold sweat and his eyes were wet which explained the wet patches on his pillow. He tried to get off the bed but an arm around his waist prevented him from doing so. 

He bothered Sunggyu again and felt guilty about it.

In the beginning, when he started living with Sunggyu, he would get it frequently and would stay up nights. He was always in fear of being found by out by the Cha's or even worse, the ones who kidnapped him 9 years ago. He had numerous sleepless night at the beginning of living in a new house with someone else. Later, he would get some peaceful nights when he was really tired. He just needed to fall asleep after putting his mind at ease.

 

 

Months after living with Taekwoon, the older would come to his room on the night he heard sobs or screams coming from none other than a suffering Taekwoon. He always wanted to ask about it so he could at least comfort the younger but he knew that the younger won't tell him and instead answered wit: "Its nothing."

It pained him to see the younger like that, so, one night he went to Taekwoon's room and petted his hair or stroked the younger's back. It was effective. Taekwoon would stop turning and tossing around and his screams would become silent sobs. Although the waking morning would not be so great, Sunggyu was glad that he could help the younger during the night.

Later nights, Sunggyu would hug Taekwoon to sleep. He would mutter sweet nothings and it seemed to work. Taekwoon stopped making a big deal in the waking mornings since he thought that he troubled the older. He did ask Sunggyu to ignore him during the night and even suggested that he sleeps outside and it resulted in a lifetime scolding from the older.

He was mad. Sunggyu doesn't get mad easily. So Taekwoon took the warning into the heart and would never forget it since that was the first time he saw Sunggyu that angry, even more painful, he himself was the reason for the older's anger.

Sunggyu himself knows that he doesn't get angry that easily. He really doesn't. But whenever Taekwoon blames himself for things he isn't responsible for, he feels like beating the younger up until the younger completely forgets how to blame himself. That day had specially made him mad. The younger told him to ignore his nightmares.

How could he just ignore those pain wrecked screams?

How could he ignore those cries of suffering when he cares deeply for the younger?

He snapped and screamed at the younger who obviously became scared but Sunggyu was too angry to stop. He did regret it though, only for a while when the younger's nightmares seemed to have increased. It was almost frequent and Sunggyu would always go to his rooms to calm the younger and it would take longer than before. Thankfully, after a painfully long month, the nightmares decreased and Taekwoon wouldn't scold him as much every morning he would find himself with Sunggyu on his bed. He was cute though. He would become red and his yells sounded too soft to be considered as yells.

 

Taekwoon got Sunggyu's hands off his waist carefully and replaced it with his pillow. He decided to take a walk and then cook breakfast. It was dark outside, dark as if it was going to pour any moment. He wore his mask, which is a must item if he steps out of the house. He walked for a while in the empty area which seemed like there were no living souls but him in the town. He went back before the sun completely risen up. He started making breakfast for Sunggyu and him and then start to draw an order. 

The order this time was a bit difficult. He was told to draw a human figure. The human figure was never Taekwoon's specialty. Not that he couldn't do it well, but because apparently, the client was a foreigner and he wanted the figure of a girl standing in a mustard field with a dress type that Taekwoon had no idea of. The man was kind enough to sketch whatever he can and it helped Taekwoon a lot. He was very thankful. Western stuff can be difficult at times.

It wasn't because of the human figure that Taekwoon had problems with but it's because he can't draw a girl, well, according to him. He asked Sunggyu's opinion but the elder would always say the drawing was perfect. Stubborn, Taekwoon always refused to accept Sunggyu's compliments and would start over again and again and again. So he took a break, which turned out longer than he had originally expected due to the meeting of Hongbin and Jaehwan which had him worried. He didn't see any one of the two yesterday so he thinks that they left.

"Good morning." Sunggyu greets groggily after Taekwoon sets up the table and ruffles the younger's head. 

"Morning." Taekwoon said, having a slight smile on his lips. He always liked it when Sunggyu would ruffle his head. It always made him think of Sunggyu as a loving older brother.

"Is that smile I see?" Sunggyu says with a mischievous one on his face. Taekwoon became pink and looked down, getting a chuckle and another longer ruffle on his head. Taekwoon let out a sigh when Sunggyu went away to freshen himself. Oh, how much he wishes to tell Sunggyu that he might leave any day. But he just can't find the heart to do it. He doesn't want to see the older sad. 

After eating breakfast, Sunggyu wore his work clothes which surprised Taekwoon since the older only starts working after a few more hours later. As if reading Taekwoon's mind, Sunggyu spoke:

"I have to go somewhere far today, I don't think I'll be back by tomorrow." 

Taekwoon felt worried. It was so dark outside, it looked as if a storm was approaching. He just prays that Sunggyu would come back to him safely. He doesn't want to lose him. He wouldn't be able to bear the pain. He knew he was being selfish. 

Sunggyu noticed Taekwoon's worry since the younger was about to draw out blood by biting on his lips. He placed his hands on Taekwoon's head and ruffled it.

"Don't worry too much. I'll be fine." Sunggyu says with a smile and it reduced the worry in Taekwoon by a little. He looked up at him with teary eyes and Sunggyu was shocked to see this. 

"Why are you crying?" Sunggyu asks with worry.

"Hyung, I- come back safely, okay?" Taekwoon said shakily but with a small smile. Sunggyu found the younger endearing and he really wishes to adopt him in his family. 

"Promise." Sunggyu says as he held out his pinky finger. They made the pinky swear and chuckled after realizing how childish the both of them were. 

Taekwoon dropped Sunggyu till the carriage and kept an eye on him until the carriage was out of his sight. He decided not to go to the inn tonight since he didn't feel like it.

\----------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Taekwoon had finished his 15th time drawing the order. Thinking that this was better than all of the previous ones, Taekwoon cleans up and makes breakfast. While cutting the vegetables, he almost chopped his fingers off when a loud thunder strike was sounded, indicating that the night was going to be a thundershower. Thankfully, he had only cut only one finger slightly. He flinched every time there was a strike of thunder. But it wasn't all so bad. While serving food for himself, he just noticed that he had made a portion for two. He sighed and ate his food in silence.

That was until someone was banging on the door. Alarmed, Taekwoon quickly took the knife from the kitchen and cautiously opened the door. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the knife on the floor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just can't decide on anything. Anyways, thank you for reading and please comment!


	12. .12.

His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the knife on the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thunder jolted Taekwoon from his frozen position. He carried the bloody man to his bed and took off his outer clothes before wrapping him in a blanket. He was still breathing so it relieved him. Taekwoon put water to heat and meanwhile, he took out an alcohol bottle and damped a cloth with it. The injured was already passed out by the time Taekwoon finished cleaning him up. Taekwoon was thankful after he was done washing the bloody clothes of the injured man as well as his own, the work made him lose focus on the storm outside.

Soon after he poured some green tea in a cup, he heard a groan from his room. He rushed to the room to see the injured one trying to sit up with pain. He helped him up and tugged the blanket up to the chest.

"Why did you help me?"

"I wouldn't want hyung to see a dead man on the doorstep." Taekwoon answers.

"Hyung?" 

"Sunggyu-hyung. Owner of this house." Taekwoon says.

"Does he treat you well?" Hongbin asks out of the blue.

"Why do you care?" 

"Sorry, Thank you for saving me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Some guy who called himself as Hoya, just attacked me when I was leaving from the inn you sang in during the Samjinnal." The man became wide-eyed after realizing that the last part was not meant to be said out loud. Taekwoon tensed up. 

He didn't need him finding out now.

"Do you want some tea?" Taekwoon asked, avoiding the topic Hongbin was about to bring up and handing the cup that he was holding. After giving the cup, he got up.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Name?"

Taekwoon tenses even more. How could he be so dumb? 

"Leo." Taekwoon says with the most straight face. The latter was taken aback but nodded. Taekwoon took this sign to leave. He went to the kitchen and dropped to the floor while pulling at his hair.

Leo? Is that the best name he could come up with? 

He tried to remember where he got the word from since it was obviously not from his knowledge. 

He slapped himself after realizing that he heard it from the foreign client. Oh how much he wants to beat up that client right now. 

Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. 

It was the only thing occupying his mind at the moment. Why did it have to be 'Leo' of all things?

He calmed down after having two cups of tea. He shouldn't be drinking so much but it at least gave him a piece of his mind. 

He was dozing off on the table but a voice startled him awake.

"Leo!" The voice called out and Taekwoon ignored it since it wasn't him being called.

"Leo!" It called out a second time and then only Taekwoon realized that it none other than him only being called. He got up and walked slowly to the room since he was still a bit drowsy.

"Yes?" He asked with his soft voice. The man was smiling at him with dimples on his cheeks, which meant that he was perfectly fine. 

"I'm lonely. Talk to me." He said.

"About what?" Taekwoon asks as he sits on the floor. The thunders stopped and it was still raining but not as heavily as before.

"About you." He says.

"What about myself?"

"Your family, childhood, what you do, hobbies and all that." He said enthusiastically. 

'I would if I remember.' Taekwoon scoffs in his mind.

"I had a great family. They would pamper me with love and care. My childhood was great. I like to draw and sing and also earn through them." Taekwoon answered half truthfully.

"Where are your parents now?" He asks.

"Hongbin-sshi." Taekwoon says a bit coldly but it had an effect on the other.

"How do you know my name?" He, Hongbin asks.

"Who wouldn't? Living in Lee's land, pretty much everyone knows about the famous Lee Hongbin." Taekwoon answers. 

"I see. Well, I guess that saves me from introducing myself." Hongbin chuckles.

"Now, tell me about you." Taekwoon asks. 

"Since I grew up in the royal household, my life wasn't much interesting until now." Hongbin says while making eye contact with Taekwoon and then smiling. Taekwoon flushed but hid it by looking down. "My eldest brother, well, is the next heir. I and Jaehwan are just spending our lives doing whatever is assigned to us." Hongbin continues.

"Parents?" Taekwoon asks.

"Well, I have a slight hatred for dad, but my mother is alright." 

"Why do you dislike him?" Taekwoon asks.

"I just don't like him." Hongbin answers. No way in hell is he going to explain his father's deeds, not to Leo. "How old are you?"

"17." Taekwoon answers.

"Oh, I'm a year older. 18."

"What about Jaehwan-sshi?"

"He's 20."

There was a moment of silence between them until Hongbin spoke.

"Why do you wear a mask while singing?" Hongbin asks.

"It creates a better atmosphere." Taekwoon answers. Hongbin was confused but he didn't say anything about it.

"You remind me of someone. Your voice and eyes do. He looked too pretty, just like you, but you are more pretty. I saw him last 9 years ago. I would go to his room to take care of him. He would be so exhausted that he couldn't even reply when I asked him things. So I just told him stories that I would hear from my mother. I told him about the story of 'The Ugly Duckling' many times since he used to show at least some reaction to that one."

"Could you narrate it to me?" Taekwoon asks.

"I don't remember well so I'll just summarize it. It's like a swan's egg rolled to a duck's nest. When the duck eggs hatched, the mother duck wondered why only that one egg wouldn't hatch. After a few more days, it hatched and the mother duck was shocked to see that the duckling was of another color. That duckling would always be questioned about his difference compared to the others. When it became older, the ducks did not welcome him. Sad and lonely, he went to another far away lake. There, he met many of his kinds. It was the swans, the royal and beautiful swans that welcomed him to be a part of them. He was happy to see that he came back to his origin." Hongbin narrates.

Taekwoon silently listened till the end. But he was frozen. 

Lee Hongbin. 

One of the two that took care of him when he was held hostage.

He never thought they would meet so soon.

How had he not noticed? 

Hongbin never visited him during the 7 years when he was with the Cha's.

Then was Jaehwan the other one?

"Did Jaehwan-sshi also take care of that child?" Taekwoon asks with his now raspy voice.

"Uh, yes. He also did. Why?" 

"Pl-please ex-excuse me. I-I need to g-go to the toilet." Taekwoon says and rushes out. Hongbin did find it strange but he isn't someone to press on matters.

Taekwoon goes to the bathroom and falls down on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes.

Is Hongbin here to take him again?

If Hongbin and Jaehwan were the ones who took care of him while he was under hostage, it means that they are from the same place. 

The Lee's?

Did the head of Lee's kidnap him?

The Lee did all those horrid things to him?

Hongbin and Jaehwan are from the Lee.

Did they send Hongbin to take him back?

Does Hongbin already know that he's the one?

Too much to handle, Taekwoon blacks out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoho! Merry Christmasu~ (although I don't celebrate it)  
> I've got things to explain. Well, as you have read, Hongbin never visited Taekwoon during the years when he was with the Cha's. Jaehwan on the other hand, did and he always felt guilty but he never told anything to Taekwoon. So, yeah. This is the result. Thank you for reading and please comment!!


	13. .13.

Too much to handle, Taekwoon blacks out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight poking through the window gap made Taekwoon stir up. He opened his eye slowly and his head hurt a bit. He looks around to find himself in Sunggyu's room.

What's he doing in Sunggyu's room?

 

Last night, Leo told Hongbin that he was going to the toilet. However, Leo hadn't come back even after a long time. Hongbin was worried. He noticed how the younger flinched whenever a thunder would strike. He got off the bed and walked around the house in search of the toilet. After a room, he found Taekwoon passed out on the toilet floor. He picked him up in bridal style and his body was too cold. It's like as if he just had a cold shower.

He took him to the other room he stumbled upon earlier and wrapped the younger around a blanket. He stayed for a while and touched the younger's hand inside the blanket, only to find it a bit warmer but still cold. He had to warm him up. So, he pulled the blankets above himself and pulled the younger close to his body so that his legs were tangled with the younger's cold ones and the face on his chest.

He looked down at the younger and observed his features. He eerily looked similar to Taekwoon. Leo had the same feline eyes, puffed cheeks, porcelain soft skin, soft hair and even the mole under his left eye! Same goes for the soft feathery voice that he barely heard on his and Taekwoon's meeting 10 years ago. It made him think if Leo was a doppelganger. Trying hard to recall his past with Taekwoon, he eventually fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon was in the midst of making breakfast when he heard his door open from which a groggy Hongbin came out from his room. He came out and Taekwoon swore that the other was too bright for a cloudy morning. While eating breakfast, Taekwoon heard the horse-shoe clackings and the wheels. Excellent.

How is he going to explain this?

Should he just faint?

That seems plausible.

He got up too quickly for his own good and was about to fall down if not for Hongbin catching him by the waist. Taekwoon flushed in realization and then the front door opened with Sunggyu exclaiming "I'm back!" before freezing at the sight before him. His mouth was hanging and his eyes were threatening to come out of their sockets. Fully embarrassed and blank, Taekwoon let Sunggyu pull him away harshly from Hongbin's arm who surprisingly had a neutral face.

"Who are you!?" Sunggyu literally barked at the stranger in his house.

"Wait. Hyung, let me explain." Taekwoon quickly said before Hongbin could even say anything. He needed to talk about the name or else he's up for great trouble.

"Oh, you better!" Sunggyu said.

"First you get refreshed." Taekwoon suggested so that the elder would calm down a little.

"No! You are going to explain everything now!" Sunggyu insisted.

"But, hyu-"

"I want answers!" Sunggyu demanded and this is when Hongbin decided to help Leo.

"Sit down. I'll explain everything." Hongbin said.

"And how will I know whether you are telling the truth or not?" Sunggyu asks with hate in his voice.

"Leo will be with us." Hongbin says innocently.

"Who the hell-" Sunggyu was cut off by Taekwoon's hand on his mouth and the younger gave him a look that he understood. He took a deep breath to calm himself after Taekwoon removed his hand. He walked to his room with Taekwoon following behind. Not knowing what to do, Hongbin just sat back on his seat and waited for the other two to come out whilst criticizing what he believed was Sunggyu as Leo mentioned last night.

Later, the two of them came out and Sunggyu was still angry but at least looking tamer than a few moments before. They both sat down and Hongbin noticed the frown on Leo's face and tried to reach out for his hand before freezing when he felt Sunggyu glare a hole into him. He retracted his hands and Leo took notice of this and nudged Sunggyu softly.

"So? Where are my answers?" Sunggyu asks, still with anger evident in his voice.

"Last night, I was attacked by someone during the storm and I walked to the closest house, which happens to be your house. Leo, over here, patched me up properly and took care of me." Hongbin explained.

"Tae-Leo, is he telling the truth?" Sunggyu asked while looking at the asked one in the eye and he nodded in reply. Sunggyu took another deep breath as an effort to calm himself down and picked up the chopsticks to start eating.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Sunggyu asks Hongbin while Taekwoon is washing the dishes.

"I am Lee Hongbin." Hongbin replied but to his surprise, Sunggyu didn't seem to be fazed about his identity, except for a raised eyebrow that is.

Did he not care about the nobles?

Or did he not know who Hongbin was?

"Kim Sunggyu." Sunggyu said as he put out his hand for a handshake and Hongbin almost didn't want to do it but he did.

"Tell me truthfully, you didn't hurt Tae-Leo did you?" Sunggyy asked seriously.

"Why would I harm him when he saved me?"

"That boy is too kind for his own good. And people tend to take advantage of it." Sunggyu answered with a glare to Hongbin.

"I did nothing on my will to harm him. This is all I can say."

"That means you hurt him unwillingly!?" Sunggyu exclaimed and Taekwoon's attention was now on the older two at the table.

"Hurt who?" Leo asks as he sits down beside Sunggyu and honestly, Hongbin felt hurt when the younger chose Sunggyu over him.

"Leo, did he hurt you?" Sunggyu asks, his head now turned towards the youngest.

"No." Taekwoon answers truthfully.

"Did he hurt you accidentally?" Sunggyu asks and Taekwoon had to take a second to answer.

"No." Taekwoon answers again and sees the surprised expression on Hongbin's face. Him fainting was because of himself, not Hongbin. Hongbin just happened to be there. It's not like Hongbin disappearing would help either way. His past is probably going to haunt him for life. It's not Hongbin's fault he was kidnaped. Instead, he should bow to Hongbin and Jaehwan for taking care of him. They were his reason to live for. He wanted to repay them. But he thinks that he might protest if he is said to go back to that horrid place he was in 9 years back.

"Leo!" Hongbin's voice snapped Leo from his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Taekwoon stuttered.

"I'll leave by evening, so could you change my bandages one last time?" Hongbin asked sweetly.

"Alright." Taekwoon answered and got up from his place. He reached his room but Hongbin was still sitting where he was. Taekwoon's confusion was noticed by Hongbin and he darted his eyes towards Sunggyu and that was enough for Taekwoon to understand. He got all the things he needed and went back to the main room.

"Hyung, Hongbin-sshi needs a new cloth, do you mind?" Taekwoon asks Sunggyu.

"Why?" Sunggyu asks back.

"To prevent infection." Taekwoon answered.

Sunggyu sighed before answering a, "Alright." and Taekwoon thanked him and got a sweet smile from the older. Hongbin too thanked him but he got snort in return. After Taekwoon returned with a new dress, he asked Hongbin to strip, to which the elder smirked and the younger blushed in embarrassment. After changing the bandage with great discomfort because of two pairs of eyes staring at him, he asked Hongbin to wear the new cloth and Taekwoon put the other one away for laundry. He neatly folded Hongbin's clothes that were contaminated with blood and dirt the night before but now was sparkling clean and handed it to Hongbin who marveled at it.

Leo sure did know a lot of things despite his young age.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The evening had come by early and it was already time for Hongbin to leave. Taekwooon was filled with relief but a little sadness since it would be just him and Sunggyu again. He was at the door, going to bud his farewell to Hongbin.

"Sunggyu-sshi, thank you for letting me stay at your house." Hongbin thanks and bows while Sunggyu gives a small bow and goes back to his room. Now, its just Hongbin and Taekwoon.

"Thank you for saving me and taking care of me. It was nice to be with you." Hongbin says and the two of them bow at each other.

"Thank you for telling me the story." Taekwoon says.

"Say, how did you pass out yesterday?" Hongbin asks out of curiosity.

"I-I do-don't remember." Taekwoon stutters.

"If that's what you say. Then...goodbye." Hongbin says and starts to walk back only if Leo hadn't suddenly tugged at his dress.

"I-I'm sorry for the sl-slap." Leo apologizes and bows which makes Hongbin flustered and urging the younger to stand up. Leo did obey but muttered another 'sorry' and Hongbin wanted to tell the other that he actually felt good but he shoved it back into the darkest part of his brain.

Taekwoon waved to Hongbin till the older was out of his sight. He got back in with the feeling that someone was watching him but he shrugged it off and went into his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoya questioned who this 'Leo' boy was. He had seen him in the inn at the night before the Samjinnal but he doesn't know much. All he knows, for now, is that he lives with Sunggyu. He feels like Hongbin and Leo might know each other. So, for now, he should try to find out about this Leo or try to get close to him by himself.

He must get his revenge.

Even if it means to use someone innocent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will skip years because I don't want to make this long and then have no idea what to write. Sooo, now Hoya is going to use Leo as bait or not? Thank you for reading and please comment!


	14. .14.

Even if it means to use someone innocent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years later.

Hoya has succeeded in becoming Leo's or should he say, Taekwoon's friend. He was honestly surprised to hear that Taekwoon had lied about his name to Hongbin and when asked about it, Taekwoon would say that he was not in the right state of mind. Taekwoon invited Hoya to his house tomorrow evening. Even though Hoya didn't want to go, Taekwoon insisted on it, making him finally agree.

Taekwoon, now 21, got an interest in dancing. He did some moves whenever he was home alone otherwise when he would be alone in his room. It was exhausting but his love for dancing increased every time he did it. He seemed to take a liking to it. He became an even more popular artist in this small town and now even nobles would come to him. He stays away from nobles, always asking Sunggyu to take their orders which the elder found strange but didn't question it.

He never told Sunggyu about his friendship with Hodong but he wasn't completely stupid. He came to know about Hodong, or should he address as Hoya? It isn't rare to have criminals loitering around inns, in fact, it was pretty much an assembly point for them. One night, Hodong was talking with someone in the inn, someone as in Woohyun, one of Sunggyu's good friend, on a night that Taekwoon was not supposed to come but the other had nothing to do at home. Taekwoon understood Hodong's routine. He was a bit confused at first but he noticed that Hondong would come to the inn only on the nights Taekwoon said that he wouldn't come on. Taekwoon noticed it since Hodong would regularly ask him if he was going to work the night. 

When Taekwoon was about to go onto the stage for a song, Woohyun had suddenly started yelling at Hoya while the other just spoke calmly, probably coaxing the other to cool his head. Taekwoon sat back and tried to listen to their conversation. Even though he knows little about Woohyun, he certainly knows that Woohyun doesn't get mad easily. He got some words of Woohyun saying things like; "I won't do it!" "Sunggyu-hyung will never forgive you." "Leave him alone."

The sentences that were being told to Hoya seemed to have taken little to no effect at all. Taekwoon was confused. To sate his confusion, he shifts to another closer seat from the two. If Sunggyu is involved, he isn't going to ignore it. 

"Think about it properly Woohyun. I have everything prepared, all I need is someone he trusts." Hoya says.

"I don't need to think Hodong. I will not help you in any way. Sunggyu sees Taekwoon as a younger brother. He will never forgive me if I help you." Woohyun replied.

"Woohyun, don't be like this. We are going to run from here to somewhere far and keep ourselves hidden. We can use Taekwoon if anything happens." Hoya suggests.

"Enough! I am done with you!" Woohyun exclaims.

"Listen to me first...You think Sunggyu is innocent?"

"As I already said, Sunggyu sees Taekwoon only as a younger brother, nothing more, nothing less." Woohyun says flatly but Hoya won't have it.

"It seems that you have no clue. Have you ever visited his house during the nights? You can hear everything from outside itself." Hoya says. 

What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Woohyun asked, just as confused as Taekwoon.

"You don't get it? I heard Taekwoon's screams during nights. I don't know what they do but his cries are sure loud." Hoya speaks and Taekwoon almost bursts into laughter. Hoya was talking about his cries when he gets his nightmares and it was hilarious when the other thought that it was Sunggyu's doing. He wanted to laugh but there was so much anger inside him at the same time. He felt like kicking the truth into Hoya.

"Bullshit." Woohyun says and Taekwoon fully agrees with him with a nod.

"No Woohyun, I heard them myself when I went to visit Taekwoon last night. I hear them loud and clear." 

"Look, I won't listen to you anymore. Don't come to me for anything. I am not acquainted with you in any way. We are complete strangers to each other from now on." Woohyun says as he gets up and goes out. 

"Woohyun! Wait!" Hoya called out but the other was already out.

Woohyun wasn't going to help Hoya, he knew better. However, if Woohyun told about this to Sunggyu, Taekwoon worries that his freedom of going outside even with a mask would be denied.

But what did Hoya want from him?

Pondering on the question for a while with no definite answers, Taekwoon decides to leave. He gets up from his place and goes to the counter before he took a final glace of a frustrated Hoya. He walks with no interruption on the way back home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hongbin had visited him during the past years ever since the stormy night. It seemed that Hongbin got somewhat attached to the younger one just in a matter of few hours. Sure Leo was surprised but Hongbin was even more. He really wanted to conclude that Leo was Taekwoon whenever he would get a glimpse of Leo looking off to space with eyes that seemed very empty, just like those of Taekwoon years ago when he would sneak out to look after Taekwoon late at night. Those empty eyes always made him feel a little melancholic.

Throughout his visits, Hongbin noticed the change in Leo's behavior towards him. Each visit would make Leo more comfortable. Even though coming to this side of the town was not easy, his time with Leo would always be worth it. 

He came tonight to stay over for two days, lying to his brother that he was going for inspection. Well not completely, he was going to ask Sunggyu or Taekwoon about the city and within just a few hours he would be done writing his report and then two days of fun. With happiness in his mind, he knocked on the door, expecting Taekwoon to open it and give him a hug like other times. To his disappointment, it was Sunggyu, who was also displeased about the visit. 

"Why are you here?" Sunggyu asks.

"To stay over for two days." Hongbin deadpanned and Sunggyu was baffled. 

"You have a whole empire and yet you want to stay over at my house?" 

"At least I don't have to worry about being watched over." Hongbin says but Sunggyu didn't argue. It was true. Being in the royal family meant you always had eyes observing you at all times. Sunggyu moved away from the door and Hongbin gave a dimpled smile at the elder and the other scoffed. 

"Where is Leo?" Hongbin asks after putting his stuff in Leo's room.

"I don't know. He didn't have work tonight but maybe he got bored." Sunggyu answers.

"Where does he go when he's bored?" Hongbin might as well search for the younger.

"Maybe he's at the inn." Sunggyu says and just then the door opens.

"I'm home." Leo's soft voice came from the main door.

"Tae-Leooo~~" Sunggyu coos and the younger sighs but still gives the elder his 'back home' hug.

"Hongbin-hyung?" Leo calls out and the other gives him his favorite dimple smile and spread his arms for Leo. Good. He didn't need to put extra effort into calling Hongbin another time. Leo was going to hug him but Sunggyu held him tight. 

"Hyung! Let me get my hug!" Hongbin exclaims when he sees that Sunggyu's embrace becomes stronger.

"Shut up. Leo is my dongsaeng." Sunggyu says and hugs Leo closer, making it a bit difficult for Leo to breath. 

"He is mine too!" Hongbin says and pulls Sunggyu away from Leo to hug the younger.

"Let..go." Leo speaks with difficulty and older two apologize immediately on seeing Leo's discomfort.

"What do you want to eat?" Leo asks the two and they thought for a moment before saying what they want to eat. 

While Taekwoon was making dinner, he kept on thinking about Hoya. Even if Hoya might be his friend, he doesn't know what might happen. Then something hit him hard. 

Hoya, Lee Hodong. Lee. Lee Hongbin.

No, that can't be. Hongbin, despite being in the royalty, was never a threat to him, well, not by his will. Taekwoon wanted to slap himself for thinking that Hongbin was after him even though the older did nothing but shower love to Taekwoon.

After quite a stressful cooking and a loud dinner, in which he put too much salt in one dish and very little in another, Taekwoon went to his room to prepare his bed for Hongbin since the older said he was going to stay over. After preparing his own bed, he laid down the futon that Hongbin brought with him and lied down, not wanting to argue about sleeping on the bed because he knows Hongbin will not let him sleep on the floor easily. He could sleep with Sunggyu but the older was already tired of going far away and coming back. He doesn't want to disturb the older with his possible nightmare and Hongbin wasn't a great choice either. He could just go sleep outside if not for the two overprotective older.

He closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep. Later, when he was about to fall asleep, the door almost had his eyes opening but he knew that would only mean trouble. 

"Aish, this kid went to sleep on the floor. He could've just slept with me instead." Hongbin sighed.

He could hear Hongbin settling on his bed but not lying down. Taekwoon could feel Hongbin's eyes staring at him. He shifted to face his door and finally hears Hongbin pulling the blankets on himself. Relieved, he tries to go to sleep, until his attention was caught by Hongbin's word.

"Why do you look so much like Taekwoon? Your voice, smile, eyes, face, everything is just like Taekwoon's when I first met him on his 7th birthday, when he came to my house. He just looked so cute, I wanted to cuddle him so much. But who would have known he would be kidnapped by my damned father?" He takes a pause before speaking again, with sadness dripping. "How horrible I felt when I heard his screams and cries. It pained me so much. I wanted to kill those who were inside doing everything to him. I was right there but I couldn't help him." Hongbin takes a longer pause this time. "I'm sorry Taekwoon, I'm sorry." He sobbed out.

Taekwoon heard Hongbin sniff which means that the older was crying. Taekwoon himself shed silent tears. He almost felt bad for lying to Hongbin but things that are already done are done. He wondered if Hongbin does this every night, judging by how he spoke those words. Taekwoon was confused by what he was feeling at the moment but sleep had washed it away.

Oh, only if Hongbin knew Taekwoon's reason for living. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand what I'm doing anymore. I'm in a HUGE writer's block. It's to a point that everything I write is being deleted after one revision. I'm Sorry.  
> Thank you for reading and please comment!


	15. .15.

Oh, only if Hongbin knew Taekwoon's reason for living.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hodong-hyung, let's go!" Taekwoon exclaims after coming down from the platform.

"Alright." Hodong replies and gets up from his seat after paying for the drinks.

"Why do you always cover your face when you're out?" Hodong asks Taekwoon while walking to the younger's house as planned.

"It creates a better ambiance." Taekwoon simply answers. The younger was right. It made many curious about the singer, even Hondong himself was a bit shocked to see the singer's face himself. He would go to the inn frequently and would always be captivated by the male singer's voice. It was truly a surprise to see how an attractive face like his was being hidden under that black piece of cloth. "And it also feels secure." Taekwoon adds.

"Secure?" Hodong asks in confusion.

"You won't understand. It's just convenient." Taekwoon says and Hodong decides to drop the topic.

Once they reached home, Sunggyu nor Hongbin was home but there was a note instead. It was definitely Hongbin's, symbolized by the neat handwriting instead of scribbles. It said that both of them went out for a walk and would come back before dark. The sun was still setting so it would take them a while to come home. Taekwoon asked Hodong to have a seat before going to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Where is your partner?" Hodong asks.

"He went out for a walk. He'll come back soon." Taekwoon says and it makes Hodong a bit uneasy. He doesn't want to make a scene with Sunggyu. He wonders if Taekwoon knows about his and Sunggyu's relationship. Or in better words, disloyalty.

"Mmm~Smeels good!!" Someone, Hongbin exclaims from the door and enters with bags of sweets and Sunggyu comes in with a few bottles of alcohol.

"Leo! We bought sweets and alcohol!" Sunggyu exclaimed and Taekwoon cheered out softly while setting up the table. Sunggyu almost dropped the glass bottles on the floor when he saw Hodong. Thankfully, he clenched the bag in his hand and put it on the table before pulling Taekwoon to his room.

"Taekwoon, what is this?" Sunggyu asks the younger while holding him by the shoulders, with a grip that Taekwoon found painful.

"What?" Taekwoon says confusion.

"Is Hodong your friend?" Sunggyu asks. He really hoped not.

"Yes." Taekwoon answers but then he adds, "Till today."

"What do you mean?" Sunggyu asks.

"I know Hodong was a friend of yours but I don't know the reason for your divergence with him. Hodong, as he told me has a hatred for Lee's."

"What does that got to do with anything?"

"Hodong is the one who stabbed Hongbin years ago. And you know the punishments of harming a noble." Taekwoon answers and Sunggyu is shocked. He doesn't know if he should be proud of Taekwoon or otherwise.

"Why do you want him to go to prison instead?"

"He is planning on harming Hongbin again, maybe killing him once and for all."

"He will be killed for sure." Sunggyu says, hating himself for still caring about Hodong.

"I know." Taekwoon simply answers.

"Leo!?" Hongbin's voice resounded from the main room and finally, Sunggyu lets go of the younger's shoulder and the other walks out of the room by muttering a "Stay aware", which was heard clearly by Sunggyu and it only made him confused and alerted more than necessary. He literally shouted when a cool breeze blew from the open window. He closed the open window just in case.

"Where were you both?" Hongbin asked and was glaring at Sunggyu who was seemed to look anxious.

"We were discussing about drinking." Leo lies and Sunggyu nods a bit too eagerly.

"Oh, yeah! Leo is 21 now, so we can drink all together!" Hongbin exclaims but was disheartened when none of them cheered. He pouted lightly and sat on the floor along with the other two who were, or at least Sunngyu was acting weird.

\----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Leo was done making dinner, Hongbin and Woohyun had seemed to be friendly to each other and Sunngyu was sitting silently and warily. He did warn the older in an abrupt situation but he didn't really expect him to be this alert. He ensured that Sunggyu, out of all of them, he will not be physically harmed in any circumstances tonight. He called out Hongbin to help carry the dishes to the table because he knew that Sunggyu would definitely cause an accident in his state.

Dinner was over with no important incidents. Just the usual praisings of Leo's cooking and conversing. While drinking, however, the world was upside down for Leo. Even though he has drunk alcohol before he was even legal, he had low alcohol tolerance, especially since they had bought the strong ones. Hongbin had literally made him choke down two glasses before forcing Hodong to drink. Leo did not need to get drunk tonight.

So, its time for his part. He put his hands over his mouth as an act of puking and rushed to the bathroom noticing the worried looks that were given to him. He did have to throw up but in rejoice. It would at least keep him in his sane mind and Hongbin would feel the guilt, also added that he did not have to lie.

After he came out, he sat with the others for a little while for reassurance before getting up to prepare the beds before any one of them passes out on the floor. In the end, nobody was wasted. Leo's words in the evening still had an effect on Sunggyu, Hodong drank in a moderate amount, just barely tipsy and Hongbin was just good at holding his liquor.

It was decided that Sunggyu would sleep in his own room, Hongbin on Leo's bed, and Hodong and Leo on the mattress that was neatly laid on the floor. It was dark and the only light was the moonlight which was peeking out of the drawn curtains. But a glint under Hodong's pillow did not go unnoticed by Taekwoon. He silently rejoiced that he saw this coming. He pretended to sleep while giving Hodong time to do the work he was going to.

After what felt like an hour or two, Taekwoon finally felt some movements behind him, indicating the Hodong started taking action. He felt the cold air hit his back for a moment after Hodong got out of the blankets. The other had gone to the bathroom and Taekwoon starts his section. He got out of the blanket and walked to the bed to push Hongbin down on the mattress. With a bit of effort, Taekwoon had managed to push the older down without making it seem like something had bombed. He pulled the blankets on Hongbin, making sure that his face was covered enough to be unnoticed in the dark. Hongbin was quite a log after drinking, Taekwoon noted.

Taekwoon swiftly laid down on the bed when his ears caught the sound of an opening door. His heart was beating rapidly and he was quivering with fear.

What if he dies?

This time, his room door opening made his mind blank. This is not the greatest time to be blank. He tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breathes. He finally got his breathing to normal and feigned his sleep.

He heard the low approaching footsteps towards the bed, steps that would go unnoticed by someone who wasn't hyper-aware of their surroundings. The footsteps stopped right in front of him and he could see Hondong standing in front of him despite his eyes being closed.

It was a matter of time and speed now. Hodong lifted his arms to stab Hongbin who he thought was on the bed. He became friends with Taekwoon only for this reason. Even though he didn't want to make the younger blue by doing this, but he has to. He needs to sate his thirst for revenge. With a swift motion, he aimed at the lying body and plunged the knife deep inside the blankets and into the body. He was caught off guard when he felt a hand, a cold and strangely pale hand on his wrist which was emerging from the blanket. He tried to push the knife in deeper but failed to do so when the hand pulled him to the bed. He stumbled and fell on the bed before feeling a weight on his back. His hands were held at his back and a familiar voice shouted.

"HYUNG!!"

Taekwoon's voice yelled above him and in an instance, Hongbin got up from the mattress and gasped at the scene before him. Just as he did, Sunggyu barged in and screamed out. Hongbin got his calm back fairly quickly and he tied Hodong's hands with a rope. Taekwoon stumbled and was about to fall when he got off Hondong but was thankfully caught by Sunggyu who's eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets. Taekwoon's vision was blurry but he forced himself to stay conscious until he personally sees Hodong being taken away.

"The guards..should arrive soon." Leo said in a low voice.

"Hyung." Hongbin directed his words to Sunggyu who finally came down from his shock and saw the expression on Hongbin's face.

"Come on, Leo, I need to aid your wound." Sunggyu said with a gentle tone which had actually surprised Taekwoon since he initially thought that the older would be upset with him. He was steadily being taken to Sunggyu's room before there were knocks on the door. Sunggyu looked at Leo in worry but the other hadn't noticed it and instead walked to the door while clutching at his abdomen.

Taekwoon opened the door without a second thought and the guards were obviously taken aback by the bloody male.

"Wha-"

"Inside." Taekwoon cut off the guard, not caring if he was being rude. Fortunately, they didn't question him and walked in cautiously to the room that Taekwoon pointed to. Taekwoon slid down the wall, smearing the blood which would have to be cleaned later but now, he just needs to focus on being awake. Just for a little while more. With Sunggyu next to him, he felt a bit more alive.

The sounds of protests were closing by and Taekwoon opened his eyes to take in whatever he could. Hodong was struggling in the holds of the guards whilst protesting which went ignored by the guards. Hongbin came out of the room and rushed towards Leo but Sunggyu stopped the other from touching the younger. Seeming to understand, Hongbin moves out of the younger's vision and stands at the opposite side.

Taekwoon could feel the death glare, the life-long curses that Hodong was throwing towards him. But what affected him the most was the slightest feeling of betrayal that he knew he had done to Hodong. All words thrown towards him were deaf to his ears. His whole body felt numb and his eyes threatened to shut.

Nothing seemed to go inside Leo's head but one word that Hodong said before he was out of earshot made Leo wide-eyed. 

"TAEKWOON!!" Hodong screamed and Sunggyu visibly tensed. Hongbin was confused and Taekwoon decided to give up. 

Taekwoon. How did he know that name?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you don't know, Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon never met before Taekwoon was kidnapped. The Lee's hadn't arrived yet and that explains the confusion. Hongbin doesn't know this is 'Taekwoon'. They only knew Taekwoon after they asked for his name, that was when they took care of him. The rest will be explained later, maybe.  
> Thank you for reading and please comment and also support Wonshik's Tuxedo. He's a fine man.


	16. .16.

Taekwoon. How did he know that name? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon first opened his eyes after two days. The wound was favorably not life-threatening. The medic instructed Sunnggy to allow plenty of rest to his body. Sunggyu's friends would come to visit him from time to time because Sunggyu was also not doing sound. He had taken a break from his work since he was grieved about the younger despite his friends reassuring him that they would look after Taekwoon. Sunggyu couldn't bear the fact that his friend, Hodong had done such a crime. That night was terrifying.

\---------------------------------

He was on full alert. Taekwoon had told him to be cognizant but he was pretty sure it was not to that quantity. The slightest noise would make him anxious, notably during the night. He did drink, just a cup. He thought that the night was outrageously still, the only sound being the wind thumping the window. He almost jumped up when he heard a door open but relaxed after realizing that someone had just gone to the toilet. He tried to loosen up but he just couldn't sleep. His small eyes were wide open and his mind had seemed to be tortuously conscious of everything. After the person who had gone to the bathroom had gotten out, back into Taekwoon's room, Sunggyu had an unsettling sensation.

Sooner or later, he heard Taekwoon's voice resounding in his ear.

"HYUNG!"

Sunggyu believes he had never been more terrified of anything. Sure, Taekwoon's nightmares have sometimes scared him but not at such a time. Not when Taekwoon screamed out 'hyung'. Not when he was already warned by the younger. He got out of the bed quickly and practically sprinted to Taekwoon's room only to have his heart almost stop beating.

Blood.   
Knife.  
Murder.  
Again.

He would have broken down at that moment but thankfully, something in him knew better. He rushed to Taekwoon to be petrified by with the amount of blood flowing out despite the hand clenching at the wound. He couldn't estimate of anything at all.

So, he desperately prayed to all lords. That's all he could do now. Just like he did the last time while running. Just like the last time he beheld a murder. Murder of his beloved ones.

He shocked himself when he realized he hadn't broken down mourning. Hongbin advised him to treat Taekwoon's wound and he did it with no questions. He felt like something else was controlling him, and he was genuinely thankful through the moment. He didn't want to just be useless and sorrow when Taekwoon was suffering. He realized he didn't because, in his heart, he knew that there was a chance of continuance this time.

The knock on the door brought back the anxiety he had kept since the evening. He was about to get it but Taekwoon had seemed to move with a speed he shouldn't be moving with. He opened the door and he let the guards in readily. Finally, things clicked in his head.

 

Everything was plotted out by Taekwoon. He wonders if Taekwoon has been scheming this since 3 years ago. He wonders if the younger became friends with Hodong just for this night. He finally understood the younger male. He was a damned judicious one.

Taekwoon had probably become friends with Hodong because he knew about him. Sunggyu knows very well that Taekwoon wasn't the type to make friends with just anybody. The younger was sharp. He may have noticed Hondong and then got to know the details. It's not rare for people in inns to spread out information if given the price. No wonder Taekwoon was going to the inn more often.

 

Taekwoon wanted to work out the plan forthwith, but it had taken him an awfully long time to become close to Hodong, himself being the introvert he was. But at least he made some efforts. He wanted to confirm if Hodong would ever hurt Hongbin again, remembering that the man has already attacked him once before. To his disappointment, Hondong was a revenge-thirsty being. And that's one of the reasons why Taekwoon abhorred him. Another reason being that Hodong had even maltreated Sunggyu and his friends. Admittedly, Taekwoon had nothing to do with that but what he did was inexpiable. He tried to push away the feelings of vengeance but it had come to him at the last moment when he saw Hodong being dragged away. He tried to harm Hongbin even though the man had done no wrong and was instead just trying to save his brother from being killed.

Taekwoon knew the Hodong's hatred for Lee's Royal family. Hell, even Taekwoon despised them, but he had enough sense that it was under one person's command that others obeyed. He couldn't bring himself to hate the Lee's, knowing that two gentle beings, Lee Hongbin, and Lee Jaehwan were born in the family. The ones who were seen as sinless in Taekwoon's eyes and the memory that will forever remain in his head despite the uncertainties he had at times. He can't help himself but doubt. It's a sense of certainty.

He didn't want Hodong killing his loved one, no, his reason for living. He promised to pay back everything that the two brothers had done for him. The sense of returning was the only reason that Taekwoon willed to live. Otherwise, he would be long gone and disremembered.

\--------------------------------

Woohyun was a night too late. He was going to inform Sunggyu about his talk with Hodong after a lot of reflection. He would be suspected but he would preferably save their lives than to be disputed. Trust is essential, but he must make Sunggyu aware of the circumstances.

Only if he knew how conscious Sunggyu was the day before.

Sunggyu cried. He cried in front of everyone but nobody questioned. They knew how terrified Sunggyu was. How the male was about to lose a loved one again in almost the same way he had lost his family. Woohyun was the one who stayed over to keep an eye on both of them. Sunggyu insisted that Woonhyun goes home but Woonhyun couldn't. Not when his friends were in such a state.

He was doleful when he heard of the occurrence. He felt guilty. He blamed himself for not notifying them beforehand. He would probably be haunted by the guilt if any one of them were killed. He couldn't bear it. He promised to apologize once all of them were stable enough.

Taekwoon's awakening made Sunggyu happy. A level of delight that Woonhyun had never seen. He must have been scared to a big level.

\--------------------------------

Hongbin left because he was called back to the empire. He cursed the timing. He had to be called when Leo was in that condition. But he had priorities. Or he would be seen suspicious for leaving frequently and not returning when called. It would create dissension, things that he wanted to avoid at all cost since people could come up with the most magnificent rumors.

He is certain that his family had taken notice of how frequently he would leave the house when he once upon a time would rarely leave his room. He didn't give anyone a detailed reason, just saying that he was going to check on the land or for getting a break from indoors. The second choice was more reasonable but dangerous since Taekwoon's house was quite distant from the empire, so it would take time to attend to an emergency.

He had to be in the empire when Lee is sick, his father. Jinhwan was out of the empire as he had to attend to the meetings on behalf of his father and Jaehwan was occupying the role of their father. He felt like an awful brother. When he arrived, Jaehwan had made time to see him.

The older's condition was not really well. The bags under his eyes were weighing and he had become more skinny than he was within a span of just a few days. 

Jaehwan was not completely new to ruling but since his father nor Jinhwan would make time for advising him, he was facing difficulties. He didn't know heads or tails of the situation and was told to quickly make a decision at the last moment. Verdict was not easy. He found a sense of respect for his father and eldest brother for being able to make decisions and rule well. He really needed to have Jinhwan come back soon or else he would really fall ill. And nobody needed another leader falling ill.

\------------------------------------------------

Hongbin knocked on the wood beside Jaehwan's door twice before getting the approval to enter. He entered with Jaehwan's moderate dinner and tea on a wooden tray and laid it on the small table in the center of the room before going into the connected room where Jaehwan was buried in books and papers. Hongbin sighed at his brother's state.

"Hyung, I brought you some food, please eat and take some rest." Hongbin tells.

"In a moment." Is all that Jaehwan replies without even looking away from the paper he was concentrated on. Hongbin sighed again. He decided to tidy the room as a token of help, or more like its the only thing he can do for now. He rolled his sleeves up and started by separating the books and papers on the floor and bed. He piled them up on one empty side of the room before going through them and arranging them in accordance with their dates and titles. It was a time-taking process and even after he finished, Jaehwan was holding another paper. It irritated him a bit.

"Hyung." Hongbin calls again and Jaehwan only hums in question. Hongbin sighed the third time that night. He snatched the paper from Jaehwan, scoring himself a glare.

"Go eat." Hongbin says while holding the paper up. Jaehwan was about to seize it back but Hongbin was faster. Jaehwan's chair slipped, propelling him to the floor while making heavy noises that made Hongbin wince.

"Whoops." Hongbin says and Jaehwan shoots yet another glare before Hongbin averts his gaze from the elder, but they made eye contact once again and burst out laughing.

"Come on now. Do whatever you want after eating." Hongbin says after both of them calmed themselves. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it when they laugh at the most childish things. It gives him yet another reason that they are truly brothers. Hongbin offers a helping hand to his fallen brother who gladly takes it and gets up. He puts the chair back in place, kicking it once and then they both go to the main room. Jaehwan feeds him a portion of his food despite the younger repeatedly telling him that he already had dinner but still reaching forward to take a bite. It made Jaehwan want to coo to embarrass the younger but then he knows very well that it would backfire, so he decides to silently chuckle.

Thanks to Hongbin, he could get some pause from his work. He was glad to have Hongbin continuously nag him to eat and sleep since their mother was dutifully taking care of their ill father and their elder brother helping him out by dealing with the works that he wasn't accustomed to yet. 

Hongbin, too, was happy with the current moment. Sure, Leo is still occupying his mind but being with Jaehwan is putting him away from worrying too much. Jinhwan never took care of them as much as they took care of each other but Hongbin understood how busy their eldest was so he never complained. He's rather thankful since Jinhwan was reducing Jaehwan's sudden burden to a great level, or else the people would slowly be crumbling. 

What Hongbin worries about is when their father comes back to power. Thanks to Jaehwan, the soldiers and guards around the lands have decreased and the citizens can move around more freely. He just hopes the change in rulers won't affect the people to a noticeable extent. He just hopes his father wouldn't ruin everything his brothers are accomplishing.

They are satisfied with the current situations. 

But things don't stay good for long.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please do comment! If any of you have questions, ask away!


	17. .17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!!!

But things don't stay good for long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon has been healing slowly and properly, thanks to Sunggyu and Woohyun taking care of him like parents taking care of their sick child. Though it was a bit unbearable at times, like when the elder two insist on spoon-feeding him or taking him to the bathroom even though he can do that much or also changing clothes. But overall, Taekwoon was thankful, thankful for every single thing they do for him and he thinks he can't thank them enough. He felt loved and cared. He wondered if this was how it was like to have a family. Now, he sees Sunggyu more like a kind and loving father figure. Though Taekwoon wasn't very close to Woohyun, the older took care of him like a parent as well. Taekwoon really felt loved. He felt like he had another reason to live for.

Hongbin's visits to Taekwoon's house were lessened considerably. He barely visited anymore. He sent letters because whenever he could visit, Leo would either be out or at work. Hongbin was disheartened but he couldn't blame the younger. Thankfully, Sunggyu was there to tell Hongbin about the younger's condition so he didn't have to go back home unhappy.

Recently, he had just been sending letters since he was occupied and Taekwoon was glad. He wasn't eager to face Hongbin. Hodong had yelled his name that night and he worries if Hongbin had found out. He had doubts since in the letters, Hongbin hadn't mentioned it even once. He would be pleased if the older forgot. He would always be at work or at Woohyun's house whenever Hongbin notified of his coming.

However, one day, Hongbin came to their house without notice. Taekwoon was about to open the door but Sunggyu told him to go back to his room just in case. Taekwoon did as told and went to his room but left the door slightly ajar. Sunggyu opened the door to be surprised by Hongbin standing in front of his door with a box of sweets.

"Is Leo home?" Hongbin asks and Sunggyu stiffens.

Shit.

"Uhh, n-no... he's o-out." Sunggyu stutters as he moves away from the door allowing Hongbin in but his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Today too? Why is he always out when I come to see him?" Hongbin whines and Sunggyu worries. He hopes Taekwoon could at least hide.

"W-well, he can't help i-it." Sunggyu replies and the younger looks at him.

"That's true."

"You want something?" Sunggyu asks, wishing not to be in the younger's presence.

"Some tea would be appreciated." Hongbin requests and Sunggyu walks towards the kitchen before being stopped by Hongbin.

"Hyung."

"What?"

"Can I stay here today?" Hongbin asks and Sunggyu wants to cry.

"D-don't you ha-have work?" Sunggyu asks, really hoping the younger does not stay.

"I took a day off." Hongbin answers. He really yearns to see Taekwoon.

"F-fine." Sunggyu says and metally facepalms himself. He really hopes Taekwoon would do something.

 

Meanwhile, Taekwoon, who was listening to everything behind the door was starting to panic. He could go to Woohyun's house but from where is he supposed to get out from? He was certain that Hongbin would sleep in his room so he couldn't even hide. He could go to Sunggyu's room but Hognbin is where everything can be viewed.

He hears footsteps closing his room. Panic-stricken, Taekwoon quickly shoves himself into the closet, deep inside his clothes while trying not to make anything obvious. He barely manages to close it before his room door is opened.

Hongbin steps in, looking around for any signs of Leo. He finds his letters spread on a table and also clean sheets of paper which were definitely for writing replies. He felt a bit happy, that Leo and he still maintained contact through letters. But something caught his attention.

Leo's veil.

Leo would always wear a veil outside. Surely the younger had his reasons but Hongbin never asked. He probably knew a part of the reason himself. Leo's face would unquestionably draw attention, sometimes even undesirable attention. He knew there had to be another reason, but he hadn't asked the younger about it.

He finds it strange. Leo would never go out without his veil. Sunggyu said he went outside. 

 

Taekwoon sees Hongbin pick his veil from the table. He was so screwed. Hongbin knows that he never goes out without a veil but now that Sunggyu had come up with an excuse that was working till now. Taekwoon blames his own stupidity. He should've kept it hidden. He hopes Hongbin figures out something like 'maybe he has more veils of the same kind.'

He was thankfully saved by Sunggyu calling Hongbin for tea. Hongbin places the veil down and goes to the main room. Taekwoon comes out as soon as the older is out. He takes deep breathes, suffocated by the confined space inside the closet. He then looks around his room, checking if anything crucial was needed to be added or removed. He didn't move the veil. That would be ridiculous. He doesn't find anything significant and he settles himself in the closet, this time keeping it a bit more open.

He thinks about leaving the house and going to Woohyun's when Hongbin goes for a bath that is not until the night. But then again, he doesn't want to bother the other during the night but he has no other choice. Taekwoon almost slams the closet shut when he heard a knock. He sighed, realizing that it came from the main door. He can hear the familiar voices talking. But he heard the visitor come in.

Who is it?

He strains his hearing to listen and only regrets doing so.

Woohyun was here.

There goes his last resolve.

Now what?

Maybe he'll just stay inside the closet till Hongbin decides to leave and maybe even dissolve there.

\---------------------

Thankfully Hongbin came to Taekwoon's room only when it was at night which also meant hell. All the mattresses were inside the closet Taekwoon was in and if the older wanted to sleep on the floor, he would have to open the closet. Excellent.

Hongbin thought about it. If he slept on the bed, Leo would probably sleep on the floor but his wish was to have the younger sleep with him but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"I wish he would sleep with me for one night." Hongbin thinks out loud.

He looks around to find the mattress but doesn't find them anywhere outside. Not wanting to open the closet without permission he goes to Sunggyu for a mattress.

Sunggyu now comes in with Hongbin and looks around the room, not finding Taekwoon anywhere. 'He must be in the closet'.

"I'll arrange it. You can go talk with Woohyun." Sunggyu says with a smile and Hongbin leaves the older alone. Sunggyu sighs before closing the door properly and then opening the closet, not at all shocked to see the pale pair of feet at the bottom. He parts the clothes and Taekwoon looks up at him, eyes filled with horror before relaxing when he saw it was none other than Sunggyu.

"Hyung." Taekwoon breathes out.

"Sorry Taekwooon-ah." Sunggyu apologizes for everything Taekwoon had to go through today.

"It's okay." Taekwoon assures after taking a few breaths.

"Will you hide somewhere else? You can't sleep in here."

"I'll silently get out once Hongbin is asleep." Taekwoon answers.

"But isn't he a light sleeper?" Sunggyu questions something that Taekwoon already thought hard about.

"I'll have to be silent." It's the only thing Taekwoon can do.

"Alright. Good luck." Sunggyu says and kisses the younger on the forehead and smiles warmly before taking out a mattress. Taekwoon's blush made him chuckle.

He placed the mattress on the other side of the bed so that Hongbin wouldn't be accidentally stepped on during Taekwoon's getting out. Taekwoon silently thanked the elder for this.

After placing the mattress, Sunggyu closed the closet, slightly leaving it open so that it was easier for the younger to breathe as well as get out. Taekwoon's small thank you would have gone unnoticed if Sunggyu wasn't used to his soft voice.

"Hongbin, I set the mattress." Sunggyu informed:

"What about Woohyun-hyung?" Hongbin asks.

"He's going home."

"What? Why? It's already late." Hongbin says with a bit of disappointment. Woohyun's stories were interesting.

"I have work tomorrow." Woohyun answers with a chuckle.

"What about the story?" Hongbin half whines.

"I'll tell it to you the next time we meet." Woohyun says.

"But hyung, I don't know when we'll meet." This time Hongbin pouts.

"Well, can't help that, now can I?" Woohyun shrugs.

"You can. Write it and send it through Leo." Hongbin says with enthusiasm.

"Who?" Woonhyun asks, confused with the foreign name and Sunggyu facepalms hard. This attracted both their attention.

"Are you okay?" Hongbin asks.

"Ye-yeah, a mosquito. Woohyun, I need to talk to you for a bit." Sunggyu said nervously before pointing at his own room. Woohyun gets up and walks behind Sunggyu to his room before taking one glance at a confused Hongbin.

 

"Who is Leo?" Woohyun asks as soon as he closed the door and Sunggyu was seated on his bed.

"Taekwoon." He answers heavily.

"What?" Woonhyun was dumbfounded.

"Taekwoon is Leo. Even I was confused for the first time. He said that it was his name in the inn and Hongbin knows him only by that name." Sunggyu explains.

"Then why doesn't he just tell the truth?" Woonhyun asks, not understanding why the youngest was hiding his real name.

"I don't know about that. He said he doesn't want Hongbin to know him by his real name."

"I see." Woonhyun says but he is definitely not satisfied with the answer. Sunggyu himself wasn't either. He wanted to ask Taekwoon about the reason but somehow, they would never really get to talk about it. Taekwoon was good at avoiding topics. Or maybe Sunggyu was too easy to divert. 

"I'll be going now." Woonhyun opens the door and they bid their goodbyes.

"Woohyun-hyung, you better write the story and send it!" Hongbin shouts from the door when Woohyun is already far away from the house. 

"I'll try!!" Woohyun shouts back in reply and they both chuckle before waving their hands one final time before turning their backs.

"Woohyun-hyung is a fun guy." Hongbin murmurs to himself, smiling. He goes to Leo's room after closing the lights and checking if Sunggyu was already asleep. He was. He lies down on the bed, smelling Leo's scent on the bed sheet. It was heavenly. He sniffed and exhaled like it was a dream. The perfume that Leo always wears outside was on the sheet along with the younger's own sweet natural scent. 

He grabbed Leo's pillow, hugging it in his arms and breathing in the flower scent that Leo's hair always has. He fell asleep in Leo's blissful scent. He felt warm. He desired Leo. He knows he should not feel like this, but he can't help himself. Hongbin tries not to go into deep thoughts and forces himself to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon didn't realize when he had fallen asleep, surprised by the fact that he actually even fell asleep in the suffocating closet. He peers through the small gap of the closet and sees almost nothing but darkness. He thinks its a dream. He opens the closet a bit more to increase the area under his vision and sees Hongbin on his bed, hugging a pillow. Taekwoon sighs in relief. 

He tries to get out without making a single sound but fails when cloth touches his sensitive ear and he squeaks. He quickly gets out and almost harshly closes the closet, but thankfully, it closes back to the state it was with no sound. Hongbin stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake up. Taekwoon lets out the breath he was holding in.

He goes to the mattress that was laid down but stopped as soon as he stepped on it. 

                                             "I wish he would sleep with me for one night."

Taekwoon wanted to fulfill Hongbin's wish. So he lays beside Hongbin. They were lying back to back. Taekwoon pulled the blankets above themselves, giving most of it to Hongbin since he was too lazy to get the blanket from the mattress. But as soon as he put the blankets and laid back down, Hongbin moved. He felt arms around his waist and the older was pulling him closer. Taekwoon couldn't help the squeak that escaped his lips and Hongbin only pulled him closer. 

Hongbin was close, too close. Taekwoon could feel the older's breath fanning at his ears and it felt strangely better than that stupid cloth on his ear. His shoulder was tensed but the older was, of course, oblivious in his sleep. Taekwoon's body was heating up and one could see the blush on his face if there was moonlight, but it was a new moon night. 

What Hongbin murmured next made Leo shocked. He wanted to run. 

"Mm..Taekwoon.." Hognbin murmured and moved closer but it did not give Taekwoon any comfort, instead, it made him feel awful. 

He needs to get away from Hongbin before the other really knows about 'Taekwoon'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! A double update!!! (sorry) I was just feeling generous because yesterday was specialand I don't like breaking promises. Thank you for reading and please do comment!


	18. .18.

He needs to get away from Hongbin before the other really knows about 'Taekwoon'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taekwoon is uncertain. He's scared. He doesn't know what will happen to him if real identity is found out. He doesn't like things that are unknown to him. Which includes life itself. But he has a reason to live for. He is willing to go through the unknown life because he believes that there are people who care for him, who love him. He doesn't want to leave them. He wants to thank them properly, to love them back, that's his reason in life. To be loved and to love.

But if his identity is out, who knows what can happen?

He was afraid.

Afraid of something he himself is not clear about.

He knows that the truth will be revealed at one point.

Will it?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sunggyu doesn't like it when Taekwoon hides things from him. He repeatedly tells the younger that they were brothers and that they can share their thoughts and feelings with each other. He did. But Taekwoon barely did. He can clearly see how stressed the younger is nowadays. He was always out, working and only came back home at night. He would force himself to finish the paintings, sometimes even throwing masterpieces out of frustration. It was a waste. Taekwoon had informed him that he even got another job, but he didn't tell him what kind of, only saying that it was similar to the one in the inn.

Sunggyu didn't force Taekwoon to tell him anything, but he did persuade. He would see how exhausted Taekwoon would be after returning home but he would never skip cooking dinner. However, he noticed the dangerous weight loss in the younger. He was worried sick but the other just told him that he was 'trying' to eat less. Skipping lunch and dinner is not trying to eat less. It's making oneself starve. Taekwoon was already slim, the chubby cheeks and soft tummy is a necessity. FOR EVERYONE.

Sunggyu would have to yell at Taekwoon to eat, even just a little since it would satisfy Sunggyu. Nowadays, Sunggyu would always see to that Taekwoon was eating, he bought more of Taekwoon's favorite food, snacks, and sweets. He would do anything to get those adorable cheek pockets of the younger back and also the soft tum. He was hellbent against starving, especially when there is plenty of food available.

Sunggyu's efforts didn't go to waste. Weeks later, he could see the slight chubbiness coming back and it made him want to coo at the younger as an encouragement to eat more, but he knows very well that the other won't listen. He was quite fed up with the older nagging at him to eat. The first thing the elder asks him about was if he ate or not. If he said no, he would be forced to eat and if he said yes, Sunggyu wouldn't leave him until there is proof. He was frustrated but he knows that the older is just taking care of him. That's the reason he still hasn't snapped.

 

Taekwoon started dancing. It's not much. Just really sensual. Fully clothed though. He's been earning from a further away inn, which is closer to the border of the Lee's and the Kim's. Not a great place to be at but the risks pay off well. The inn has even more types of drinks than the ones in Taekwoon's town, he was amazed by the varieties. Even the food stalls in the other city were of various types. Perks of being at the border. However, the border cities were in tight security. Soldiers were to be viewed almost wherever one goes and the chance of war breaking out will first affect these areas. Outsiders weren't welcomed greatly so Taekwoon considers himself lucky.

The inn would be filled mostly with soldiers and the town people. Taekwoon was nervous at the beginning because of the soldier men, tall, strong, buff looking men. But later he became comfortable, seeing that not all the soldiers had violence in their heads. In fact, some of them were really fun and caring guys. (Sometimes, Taekwoon loved to cling on their big bodies, sometimes.)

Taekwoon scarcely made relations with any people of the border town, not wanting to be in risk in case anything happens. People there knew him as the 'Black Butterfly'. No one knew his origin but he became very popular in the town. People would ask for him and thus his earnings rise. He was pleased but he had to face trouble quite frequently. He would be touched without consent. Men would sometimes give him push or pull when he got down the stage to have his rest. He wouldn't stay there for long. He would leave as soon as he was over with his performance and would collect his money the next night.

Thankfully, it didn't last for too long. A few kind and understanding guards would always prevent crude men from taking action. Taekwoon very much appreciated their kindness. He really did. He would thank them and also show his appreciation to them by paying for their drinks which they didn't want him to do but Taekwoon was a bit stubborn. Taekwoon still wore his mask so nobody really knew how he looked like, making it even more difficult to be found. But he was easily identified as the 'Black Butterfly'.

According to rumors, it is said that the 'Black Butterfly' is a bewitching male, face covered with a black mask, but his eyes have the power of a lion, the feeling when you can't look away once you see. Taekwoon took this as exaggeration and would just laugh off with the rumors. However, he avoided lingering outside the inn as well as inside.

Lately, he would just have a few drinks after resting or maybe a chat with someone who isn't a threat.

\--------------------------

Months passed and Hongbin hasn't even seen a trace of Leo anywhere. He would frequently visit Sunggyu, but the elder, when he was present, would always say that Leo had gone to work. He always left disheartened. He really wanted to see Leo. He was missing the younger too much. He felt like the younger was...avoiding him.

He finally got a break and used it by staying over Sunggyu's house for Leo. It was late, not really but later than usual. The elder did say that Leo got a new job but what would make him so late?

"Hyung, where does Leo work?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me a thing." Sunggyu says with anguish.

"What!? Then what if something happens!?" Hongbin shouts and it reaches outside.

"Nothing happened." The door opened and a voice, obviously Leo, spoke

"LEO!!" Hongbin runs to the younger and hugs him tight. A tear fell but it went unnoticed. He didn't realize he was crushing the younger until Sunggyu yelled at him to leave Leo. The youngest was out of breath and he looked really tired in Hongbin's eyes.

"Leo, I'll cook tonight." Sunggyu said but the younger was terrified of the idea.

"No! I'll do it." Taekwoon stops the oldest.

"Why not? I can clearly see you're exhausted and it's better if you take some rest." Hongbin reasons and the Sunggyu nods in agreement.

"I'm fine. I'll just take a quick shower and make dinner. You both talk." And with that, Leo went to his room and then to the bathroom. 

Ever since that night he slept with Hongbin, Taekwoon had never seen him. More like, he avoided Hongbin at all cost. Surely the older was disheartened but Taekwoon was afraid. He isn't sure of Hongbin anymore. It made him feel guilty. He knew Hongbin meant no harm but his doubts never disappear. Today he had to keep his guard up whilst making sure it's not obvious.

Taekwoon started making dinner as soon as he got out of the shower and dressed up. He avoided eye contact with Hongbin and the elder was strangely pissed. He ignores that and continued with his cooking. He cooked nabe and vegetable stew since cutting the vegetables was done quickly. Taekwoon takes pride in his cutting skills. He purposefully puts extra salt since that last time he accidentally put it, nobody had noticed it. So he guessed that it was no harm.

The rice was at its drying state when Taekwoon felt arms around his waist and a body behind his own. He tensed but the other didn't care, instead, made it more intimate by nearing his mouth against Taekwoon's sensitive ear.

"I feel like you're avoiding me." Hongbin's voice states and Taekwoon tenses further. His hands start trembling and he gulps before speaking.

"I-I am not." He lies.

"You are never there when I come."

"I'm b-busy." Taekwoon reasons.

"But it's not possible for you to be always out when I come!" Hongbin whisper-yelled. Taekwoon shrunk in his spot, he didn't have any other excuse.

"I-I..." Taekwoon has no clue on what he should say.

"So, you have been avoiding me?" Hongbin asks again, this time with what Taekwoon heard as a tone of betrayal.

"N-No! I...I just.." Taekwoon felt horrible. He felt like the worst human for avoiding Hongbin without a clear reason or a good excuse.

Hongbin gasps when he hears sniffles from the younger one. He flips Leo so that they are now facing each other, well, Leo's crown is. The raven hair puts his head down and cries with almost no reason. How could he just cry when he was asked a question? A question that he is supposed to answer and not cry? Taekwoon felt miserable. He himself doesn't understand why he's crying. He was taken to the main room, where Sunggyu was reading a book.

The eldest shot a glare which was mixed with analysis. Hongbin shrugged and asked him to take care of the rice. Hongbin manhandled Leo to sit on the floor, between his legs with his chest facing the younger as he cried into it. Leo had calmed down a little by the time Sunggyu was back from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Sunggyu asks Hongbin with the scariest tone Hongbin, hell even Leo heard. Leo could feel Hongbin's heartbeat increase in fear along with his own.

"I-I didn't d-do anything!" Hongbin defends but the elder wouldn't take this lightly.

Nobody should hurt Taekwoon.

"He doesn't easily cry." Sunggyu growls.

"I was just asking him why he was a-avoiding me." Hongbin retorts and Sunggyu looks unimpressed.

"Is he telling the truth, Leo?" Sunggyu asks him with the same tone and Taekwoon is really afraid now. He nods in reply and removes his face from Hongbin's cloth that he dampened with his own tears. 

"He didn't do anything hyung. I just..." Taekwoon answered, his voice starting to break.

Hongbin pulls him back to his chest, draws circles on Leo's back and gently murmurs to Leo, "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry anymore." Sunggyu to joins the floor and strokes Taekwoon's back tenderly.

After a moment later, Taekwoon finally stopped crying while the older two waited for him patiently, concerned about the youngest. It made him want to cry again but he accomplished not to do so. He took a deep breath before getting off Hongbin and going to the kitchen to bring dinner. He took a glance at the other two and immediately had regrets. They both had an unimpressed look and Taekwoon just gave them an awkward smile which he hoped would at least lighten the tension, but their expression remained unchanging. Taekwoon sighed, not only because of the elders but also because of how he had no reason to explain. He thinks of just blaming it on an exhausting day, but that would end up badly since they would urge him not to overexert himself. He gets another idea instead. He can just tell about tonight's incident. Though that would end up bad as well. He has only three options, three of which one he cannot definitely tell and the other two wouldn't end well.

Taekwoon decided what to tell by the time he was done setting the table, ignoring the other two completely and letting them figure out that he would only talk after dinner. They did realize only after Taekwoon started serving food in their bowls. They had dinner in silence that was in no way comfortable for Taekwoon since he knew the doom coming up. Taekwoon even washed the dishes after eating, he wanted to prolong his reasoning for as long as he could, even though he knew that he would have to speak tonight. 

He sat on the floor, across the two who were, for the first time, sitting side by side. Taekwoon knew he was done for. 

"So?" Sunggyu asks, slipping back into the serious tone that scared Taekwoon.

"I-To-tonight..." 

"Did something happen at work?" Sunggyu asked and Taekwoon nods in reply.

"Someone to-touched me." Taekwoon says and he feels shameful. He feels embarrassed. 

"Who? How?" Sunggyu asks.

"I don't know wh-who but h-he...touched me." Taekwoon answers. How the hell is he supposed to answer how the man touched him?

"Where did he touch you?" Hongbin asks this time with a tone that none of them ever heard but it was scary for sure. Taekwoon flushes red in shame. Why do they ask such questions?

"He-." Taekwoon flails his hands around his body in order to make an attempt. He feels so ashamed. 

"Where?" Hongbin asks further and this time the eldest cannot let this pass.

"Don't push it Hongbin. Taekwoon, go to your room. You will stay home tomorrow night."

"But work-" Taekwoon is cut off by Sunggyu.

"No work. It's just one night." Sunggyu says strictly.

"Yes, hyung." Taekwoon says a bit dejectedly. He goes to his room and closes the door after taking one glance at the two older's who were looking scary to him. 'What had he done?'

It wasn't a surprise to Sunggyu. Thankfully it was just touching. Who knows what he would have done if it was more? He surely would not sit still. He sighs and takes a look at Hongbin who was rather...angry? His fists were clenched into fists and his eyes contained rage.

"Why are you so angry?" Sunggyu asks.

"Why are you so calm!?" 

"Because I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Sunggyu answers.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?" 

"I couldn't. It would happen. Please, it isn't easy to not notice Leo." 

"Dammit. I want to cut that guy's hand off." 

"Woah, calm down there. Why does it anger you so much?" 

"Because they touched Taekwoon! They touched him without his permission." 

"I get it! But it couldn't be helped. Now leave it!" 

"I can't just leave it! What if he did something worse to Leo!?" 

"That's why I'm not sending him tomorrow." 

"Hyung, tell him to stop working. I'll send money if you need it. He looks so exhausted and he cried because of being touched. I can't see him suffer like this hyung."

"I don't want him to suffer either. But that boy, he just won't listen to me. I tell him to rest but he always says that he's fine. I can clearly see that he's exhausted yet he tries to hide it. I wish he could treasure himself a bit better. He's so precious." Sunggyu's voice was starting to break and tears were gathering in his eyes. He is telling all his true feeling to someone he didn't like so much before, but now, it feels a bit better to share the same feelings. 

Hongbin wants to comfort the older but he himself is broken with Leo. He really wants Leo to treat himself a bit better. He wants to see the younger jolly and wants to love him. He doesn't want the younger to be hurt. He wants to shower him with love and care. He wants to show how precious Leo was. 

But the youngest never accepted this truth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. My reason. Uhhh, the holy month came up and I had tests too. Lemme say some more excuses for my future. I have exams on June sooooo, yeh. Anyhow, Happy 7th year to VIXX!!!! lol I only feel pity for Taekwoon when he had to film for 2 hours and 57 minutes. Poor guy, his eldest rights have perished and Hakyeon isn't even there to stop anyone.  
> Thank you for reading and do tell me how the chapter was!


End file.
